Historias
by Dante Kurogane
Summary: Una noche a petición de sus hijos decide contarles las historias de como su vida se convirtió en lo que es
1. Cuidando a los Chicos

No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academy

este fic contiene personajes del manga

''dialogo''

 _''pensamiento''_

* * *

Capítulo 1: cuidando a los chicos

En una casa en la ciudad un par de gemelos un niño y una niña de aproximadamente 6 años se encontraban en su habitación con su madre mientras se preparaban para dormir

''ya están listos para dormir''

''si, mamá'' contestaron al unísono

''bien entonces…''

''mamá''

''si, ¿Qué sucede hijo?''

''papá no vendrá''

''me dijo que estaba en camino a casa hace unos minutos''

''¿no puedes contarnos una historia hasta que llegue?'' pregunto la niña

Mirando su reloj de pulsera la madre suspiro resignada

''de acuerdo… ¿qué historia les contare?''

''nunca nos contaste como se enamoraron tú y papá''

''e-eso… b-bueno es u-una historia… m-muy a-aburrida''

''mamá estas muy roja''

La mujer llevo sus manos a la cara intentando ocultar el sonrojo que le llegaba hasta los oídos

''por favor cuéntanos si, si, si, si'' los niños estaban saltando en sus camas por la emoción

''está bien, todo comenzó hace trece años''

* * *

 **Hace trece años**

Era un sábado temprano en la mañana las aves cantaban, las personas comenzaban con sus actividades cotidianas y en la residencia de la U.A una joven comenzaba a despertarse

Esta joven era la estudiante Yaoyorozu Momo futura heroína con el nombre Creati y vicepresidenta de la clase 2-A se despertó y se froto los ojos para quitarse el sueño se sentó en su gran cama y estiro su cuerpo

'' _hay que prepararse para el día''_

Luego de bañarse y ponerse su ropa para el día escucho un golpe en su puerta

''Yaomomo ¿estas despierta?''

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su amiga Jirou Kyoka''

''buenos días Kyoka''

''buenos días Momo''

''vamos a desayunar''

''si, Momo ¿hoy vamos a ir con las chicas al centro comercial?''

''si, ese era el plan ¿Por qué preguntas?''

''no se tal vez quieras cambiarlo para pasar el día con cierto chico de pelo verde'' Kyoka le dio una sonrisa burlona

''¿a q-que te r-refieres?'' intento ocultar su sonrojo

''oh vamos ¿cuánto más vas a decir que no te gusta Izuku?''

''ya te dije que no es así''

''entonces ¿Qué es eso?''

Kyoka señalo hacia la mesa de noche de la pelinegra donde había una Matrioshka con la forma del peliverde

''p-p-puedo e-explicarlo'' la cara de Momo era de color escarlata

Jirou se rio entre dientes

''no sé porque lo niegas tanto, aunque para serte sincera pensé que estarías con alguien como Todoroki''

''en un principio también me gustaba pero me di cuenta de lo realmente diferentes que somos estuve un año entero sentada a su lado y apenas nos dirigimos la palabra y también nunca tuve una conversación con el sin otras personas presentes o sin que fuera un ejercicio de entrenamiento él es abierto con solo un grupo de personas y yo no estaba incluida''

''por eso te enamoraste de Izuku''

''si, por eso me enamore… ¡No! Y-ya b-basta''

La peli violeta no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

''realmente es divertido, pero enserio Momo últimamente el pasa tanto tiempo contigo que me sorprende que aún no sean nada''

''bueno tenemos gustos similares y a veces lo ayudo a estudiar''

''¿cómo empezaron a pasar tanto tiempo juntos? apenas y se hablaban el año pasado''

''bueno fue poco después que comenzaron de nuevo las clases…''

* * *

 **Flashback**

Momo se encontraba en su habitación leyendo literatura como siempre, después de haber renunciado a intentar acercarse a Todoroki esta era la única actividad que la distraía

'' _me pregunto si algún día el amor tocara mi puerta''_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en su puerta

'' _no pensé que fuera a suceder en serio''_

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta cuando la abrió se encontró cara a cara con Midoriya Izuku un poco ruborizado y claramente nervioso

''b-buenas noches Yaoyorozu''

''buenas noches Midoriya''

Esto sí que le parecía raro ellos hablaban muy poco habían trabajado juntos y lo respetaba como héroe pero no habian tenido mucha interacción antes

''¿Qué necesitas?''

''ah b-bueno quería preguntarte si me h-harías un favor, veras hoy no entendí muy bien la clase de matemáticas así que quería preguntarte si podía ayudarme con eso''

A pesar de todo lo que hizo en ningún momento hizo contacto visual esto desconcertaba a Momo

'' _¿Por qué no usa la actitud de las peleas para relacionarse con la gente?''_

''bueno ahora no estaba haciendo nada... así que pasa''

''¡muchas gracias!''

Izuku entro a la habitación y comenzaron con las lecciones el peliverde estaba realmente nervioso por esto nunca había estado solo con una chica en una habitación así que intentaba prestar atención mientras evitaba el contacto visual y el contacto cercano

''y eso sería todo''

''muchas g-gracias''

Justo cuando Izuku estaba recogiendo sus cosas vio un libro sobre la mesa por mera curiosidad decidió tomarlo

''ese libro es…'' hablo Momo

''recuerdo este libro''

''¿has leído este tipo de libros antes?''

Izuku se tensó por la pregunta, había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta

''B-bueno cuando estaba en casa y no tenía nada que hacer solía leer los libros que tenía mi madre y este era uno de ellos cuando me di cuenta me encontraba leyendo otros similares ''

Los ojos de Momo se iluminaron

''en serio, no conozco a nadie aquí que le gusten estos libros dime ¿qué te parecen? ¿Qué otros títulos has leído? ¿Cuáles son tus partes favoritas?''

Izuku se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud de su compañera pero no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa sincera así comenzaron a hablar sobre distintos libros hasta muy tarde en la noche

Así comenzaron sus reuniones ya se para dar sus opiniones sobre libros, para estudiar o simplemente para leer juntos también comenzaron a salir a una café-biblioteca, pero según ellos no eran citas

Poco a poco ambos se fueron conociendo más y se dieron cuenta que tenían ciertos gustos similares y también contaron sobre sus vidas antes de ingresar a las U.A, Momo se sorprendió de que a pesar de todo lo que vivió antes de que despertara su Quirk Izuku aun sonriera y deseara tanto proteger a las personas eso hizo que lo respetara aún más y también la hizo menos fanática de cierto rubio.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

Termino de narrarle la historia a Kyoka mientras estaban en el ascensor

''sin duda estas enamorada''

''¿soy muy obvia?''

''no realmente, se nota más cuando hablas de Midoriya mientras me hablabas sobre suspiraste com veces''

''¿y si no siente lo mismo que yo?''

''no lo sabrás a menos que le digas, tu sabes bien que Uraraka también siente algo por él y también están algunas chicas de primero que ya comenzaron a notarlo ahora más debido al título que tiene si no te apresuras puede que lo pierdas y luego te arrepentirás''

Momo no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho la sola idea de perder lo que tenía con Izuku hizo que su corazón se apretara

No recordaba bien cuando fue que sus sentimientos cambiaron de amistad a amor tal vez fue cuando comenzó a sonreírle cada vez que la veía, tal vez cuando la miraba a los ojos (ahora estaban en la misma altura), tal vez cuando noto lo realmente amable y dulce que era, ya no importaba realmente lo importante era que Momo Yaoyorozu se había enamorado de Midoriya Izuku

* * *

 **Con Izuku**

Izuku se encontraba en cerca de los dormitorios entrenando como siempre ya que era el primero en levantarse

Sabía que tenía que entrenarse ahora más que nunca tenía que volverse fuerte para poder enfrentarse a la liga de villanos Shigaraki Tomura lo quería muerto y no iba a caer sin pelear, también debía mantener su posición en la escuela después de que Mirio se graduó en su discurso de despedida le dio el titulo de los tres grandes a Todoroki, Bakugou y a él, esto los sorprendió tanto a ellos como a todos en la escuela debido a que ellos recién estaban en segundo año pero aun así el director y los maestros aceptaron lo que dijo Mirio.

Con un suspiro termino sus ejercicios, ahora podía controlar el poder del One For All hasta el 50% aunque el uso prolongado comenzaba a dañar su cuerpo por eso debía ser cuidadoso

Todavía recordaba el regaño que le dio Momo cuando termino en la enfermería por no poder controlar su poder… de nuevo

Con una sonrisa no pudo evitar pensar en ella, el que había ido a su habitación para que lo ayudara a estudiar y luego de eso comenzaron a pasar más y más tiempo juntos hablaban sobre libros o cualquier tema trivial para el ella era apasionada, hermosa, inteligente y sabía que no podía negarlo más se había enamorado de Yaoyorozu Momo

'' _¿y si no siente lo mismo que yo? Después de todo ambos venimos de clases sociales diferentes''_

''sabía que te encontraría aquí''

Izuku reconoció la voz inmediatamente

''All Might''

''¿Cómo te encuentras hoy joven Midoriya?''

''muy bien gracias por preguntar''

''¿entrenando?''

''acabo de terminar, iba a los dormitorios y luego quería conversar con usted sobre algunas cosas'' Izuku puso una toalla alrededor de su cuello mientras se secaba el sudor

''bueno entonces vamos a conversar de camino allí''

Maestro y estudiante se dirigieron hacia los dormitorios mientras conversaban tranquilamente

* * *

 **Cerca de los dormitorios**

Una figura se encontraba en los arboles observando los dormitorios

'' _pronto se darán cuenta de mi infiltración debo actuar rápido, debo mostrar mi valía para la liga de villanos''_

 **Flashback**

Como todas las mañanas el villano Twice se encontraba de camino hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros de la liga de villanos y su adorada Toga-chan con una sonrisa abrió la puerta del escondite

''buenos días a todos''

Dabi y Shigaraki lo miraron unos segundos

''¿a quién trajiste ahora Twice? Ya tuvimos suficiente con los futuros compañeros que los trajiste la última vez'' hablo Shigaraki

''¿de qué hablan? yo no traje a nadie''

Inmediatamente ambos villanos se pusieron alerta

''¿Quién eres?'' pregunto Dabi

Twice levanto las manos

''¿Qué te sucede hombre? ¡Soy yo!''

''no tu idiota, el que está detrás de ti''

Cuando se giró Twice noto a un hombre vestido como pierrot con una máscara mitad blanca mitad negra

''¡Ah! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?''

''hola es un placer conocerte Shigaraki Tomura'' se inclinó como si estuviera en un show teatral

''¿quién eres y que quieres?'' pregunto Shigaraki

''mi nombre es Pier y quiero unirme a la liga de villanos JAJAAJAJ''

''¿y por qué debería dejarte unirte?''

''porque mi Quirk es muy interesante y tengo un plan para que puedas lograr tus ambiciones JAAJAJAJA''

''dime tu idea si no me gusta… te matare''

''no te preocupes te ofreceré un show increíble JAAJAJJAJ''

 **Fin del flashback**

'' _solo unos minutos más y poder presentar mi show JAJAJAJA''_

 **En los dormitorios**

Momo y Kyoka salían del ascensor y vieron a todos su compañeros algunos conversando y otros desayunando

''buenos días'' saludo Momo

Algunos contestaron el saludo y otros hicieron un gesto con la mano

En ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió mostrando a All Might y a Izuku

''Buenos días Jóvenes''

''buenos días All Might'' respondieron todos

Izuku se acercó a Momo

''b-buenos días Yaoyorozu''

''b-buenos días Midoriya'' Momo no pudo evitar un leve rubor debido a que aún recordaba su conversación con Kyoka

Desde la distancia eran observados por cierta castaña, Uraraka Ochaco se sentía un poco frustrada había intentado ignorar los sentimientos que tenía sobre Izuku pero había sido un esfuerzo inútil cuando intento mostrarle un poco sus intenciones hacia el repentinamente comenzó una amistad con Yaoyorozu lo que le impidió mostrarle sus sentimientos debido a que siempre estaban juntos cosa que ya comenzaba a preocuparla incluso ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella y con Iida como antes

Ochaco había decidido que no se rendiría tan fácil pelearía por el peliverde de ser necesario con ese pensamiento se hacer a los dos que hablaban animadamente

''oye Deku…''

''¡chicas vengan todas aquí tenemos que hablar!''

Sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por una emocionada Mina, con un suspiro resignado se dirigió hacia sus amigas el lado positivo de todo era que Yaoyorozu también se había separado deDeku

Mientras las chicas conversaban entre ellas los chicos estaban reunidos en la cocina en sus propias conversaciones junto a All Might

Luego de unos momentos las puertas se abrieron rápidamente mostrando a Aizawa

''¿Qué sucede sensei?'' pregunto Kirishima

''hay un intruso en el edificio''

Todos se pusieron de pie ante lo que dijo su sensei en ese momento el reloj marco las 9:00AM

''esa es mi señal'' se escuchó una voz todos vieron en la entrada a un hombre disfrazado

''¿Quién mierda eres payaso?'' gruño Bakugou

''no, no, no soy un pierrot no un payaso ¡y vengo a mostrarles un espléndido show!''

Rápidamente salto desde la entrada dando vueltas en el aire hasta estar frente al grupo de chicos extendió las manos y empezó a salir un humo amarillo en ese momento All Might salto para esquivar el humo

''quédense atrás'' dijo Aizawa mientras activaba su Quirk

''ya no importa que desactives mi Quirk Eraserhead una vez que lo libero ya es muy tarde JAJAJAJA''

En ese instante todos los chicos y Aizawa fueron engullidos por el humo

''ahora siguen las niñas JAJAJAJA''

Se giró en dirección a las chicas que ya estaban en posición para luchar en ese instante Pier salto para esquivar una pared de cemento que se levantó para separar a las chicas del villano

''vaya, parece que encontramos al invasor''

''¡director!'' gritaron las chicas

''vaya, vaya parece que el show se pospondrá por ahora JAJAJAJA''

Pier arrojo una bomba de humo y desapareció

Las chicas corrieron rápidamente hacia la nube de humo que comenzaba a desaparecer

''chicos ¿se encuentran bien?'' pregunto Mina

''esa niebla se los trago'' Dijo Hagakure

''¡no se acerquen!''

Todas se giraron para ver a All Might

''tiene razón chicas no sabemos que puede hacernos esa niebla'' agrego Tsuyu

Todas las chicas y los profesores se acercaron cuando la niebla se disipo y todos tenían caras completamente sorprendidas cuando en lugar de sus compañeros y profesor lo que encontraron fue un montón de niños

''¡¿QUÉ LES SUCEDIÓ?!'' gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

* * *

 **Unos momentos después**

Tanto los profesores como las chicas solo podían ver asombrados al grupo de niños sentados en la sala

''¡son tan lindos!'' chillo Hagakure

''no es tiempo para eso Toru'' le regaño Jirou

''¿Qué haremos ahora?'' pregunto Yaoyorozu

''por ahora los profesores vamos a buscar a ese villano aún debe seguir por aquí dudo que haya escapado'' aseguro Nezu

''¿y qué haremos con los niños? Todos dicen tener 5 años y no recuerdan nada de sus vidas actuales'' agrego cementos

''no nos queda más opción que dejar que las chicas los cuiden''

''¿nosotras?'' todas dijeron al unísono

''son las únicas que pueden hacerlo después de todo son sus compañeros y también tienen que vigilar que no se lastimen con sus Quirks por las dudas Mic y All Might se quedaran con ustedes'' termino Nezu

''supongo que no podemos evitarlo'' suspiro Jirou

''tenemos que encontrar rápidamente la forma de regresarlos a la normalidad Endeavor dijo que vendría ahora para visitar a Todoroki''

''si Enji ve al joven Todoroki en ese estado se producirá un gran problema''

Con todo dicho los profesionales se fueron y las chicas junto con los dos profesores se acercaron a los niños por suerte Yaoyorozu se encargó de hacerles ropa debido a la que traían antes les quedaba muy grande ahora

''¡muy bien chicos!'' grito Mina

Todos los chicos se giraron a ver a las chicas que se acercaban a ellos

''¿Dónde estamos?'' Pregunto Kaminari

''¿y nuestros padres?'' pregunto Kirishima

''¿Quiénes son ustedes?'' pregunto Shouji

''b-bueno…'' mina estaba abrumada por las preguntas de los niños

''esto es una guardería, sus padres vendrán mañana y nosotras cuidaremos de ustedes hasta entonces'' dijo tranquilamente Tsuyu

''bien pensado Tsuyu'' la felicito Uraraka

''que cansancio''

Todas se giraron para ver a un niño de ojos y cabello largo de color negro con una expresión aburrida y cansada

''es extraño ver al sensei más joven que nosotras'' dijo Jirou

''nunca creí verte en este estado amigo'' Present Mic le hablo al niño

''siento que me están ocultando algo todos ustedes… pero no importa tengo sueño'' con eso dicho Aizawa encontró su bolsa de dormir y se metió dentro

''por una vez agradezco que el sensei sea tan perezoso'' suspiro Mina

''mientras que los otros jovencitos'' All Might giro para ver a todos los niños corriendo y saltando por todos lados

''niños préstenos atención''

Todos los niños ignoraron completamente a las chicas y se concentraron en jugar

''no nos prestan atención separémonos y vigilemos un pequeño grupo cada uno ¡vamos a hacerlo!'' grito Present Mic

''¡ahora niños vamos a divertirnos!''

''¡así!''

Mic vio al pequeño Aoyama hacer una pose

''¡me gusta! Pero agrégale algo de esto''

Así fue como ambos comenzaron a hacer un par de poses

''bueno creo que esos dos se entienden un poco'' suspiro Yaoyorozu

''¿Qué haces aquí Deku?''

Todas vieron como el pequeño Bakugou se acercó a Izuku que parecía algo nervioso

''es tan adorable'' las chicas dijeron al unísono al ver al pequeño peliverde

''h-hola Kacchan''

''todos aquí somos niños con Quirk ¿entonces que hace alguien como tu aquí?''

''oye no tienes por qué ser grosero'' lo regaño Tsuyu

''pero es verdad él no tiene Quirk y no sabe hace nada bien… el no pertenece aquí''

La cara de Izuku solo reflejo tristeza ante el comentario

''¡ya fue suficiente!'' grito Momo

Todos se sorprendieron por el arrebato de la vice presidenta pero ella lo sabía bien Izuku confiaba lo suficiente en ella para haberle contado sobre su niñez todo lo que sufrió al no tener Quirk, que se lo contara era una cosa pero verlo fue algo que realmente le dolió

''como sea'' Bakugou se alejó hacia un pequeño grupo que se había formado

''hagamos lo que el sensei nos dijo'' dijo Uraraka habiéndose recuperado del grito de su compañera

''¿estás bien?'' le pregunto Kyoka a Momo

''si, vamos a cuidarlos''

Así el grupo de chicas se separó.

* * *

 **Con Tsuyu**

Tsuyu se acercó al sofá donde se encontraban Fumikage, Satou y Shouji saltando

''¿Se divierten?'' pregunto con una sonrisa

''si'' respondieron los tres niños

''aunque es raro no recuerdo como llegue aquí y ustedes'' Shouji se dirigió a los otros niños

Ambos negaron con la cabeza

''no se preocupen por ello por ahora nosotras nos encargaremos de ustedes'' Tsuyu sonrió maternalmente

En ese momento Satou casi se cae antes de que callera al piso fue sujetado por dark shadow

''¿Dark shadow?'' pregunto confundido Fumikage

Tsuyu miro a Fumikage que estaba con una cara de sorpresa al igual que los otros dos niños mientras veían al Quirk

''¿no lo habias utilizado antes?''

''no, siempre que lo llamo se coporta rebelde e incluso intenta atacarme''

Dark shadow regreso dentro del cuerpo de Fumikage

''ese Quirk es increíble'' dijeron Shouji y Sato

Fumikage se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa

''creo que ya es hora de que prepare el almuerzo para todos ¿quieren ayudarme?''

Los niños asintieron enérgicamente y empezaron a seguir a Tsuyu hacia la cocina

* * *

 **Con Mina**

Mina se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kirishima hablando junto con Iida

''Así que tu Quirk te permite moverte muy rápido, el mío es el endurecimiento''

''ya veo es muy interesante''

''¡hola niños! ¿Qué hacen?'' les sonrió Mina

''hablando sobre nuestros Quirks ¿tú quién eres?'' pregunto Kirishima

''soy Mina Ashido es un placer'' les mostro una sonrisa brillante a los niños

''¿tu Quirk cambia tu aspecto?'' pregunto Iida

''¡así es y por eso soy única!''

En ese momento mina chillo al sentir un par de manos en su trasero se dio vuelta y vio a mineta

''tienes un buen trasero sabias''

Mina le dio un golpe en la cabeza

''no importa tu edad siempre serás un pervertido''

''¡oye eso no es correcto! La sociedad tiene reglas contra ese tipo de infracciones'' Iida comenzó a mover las manos

''ya, ya niños porque no me ayudan con algo''

''¿Qué cosa?'' pregunto Kirishima

Mina saco unas cámaras fotográficas y le entrego una a cada uno de los tres niños

''le pedí a Yaomomo que me hiciera unas cámaras para sacar fotos a todos los niños ¿ustedes me ayudaran?''

''¡sí!'' gritaron los niños

''¡En marcha!'' mina levanto el puño al aire con una sonrisa y los niños imitaron el gesto

'' _cuando regresen a la normalidad los avergonzare con ellas''_ pensó Mina

 **Con Mic**

Present Mic seguía divirtiéndose con Aoyama mientras vigilaba a Aizawa que estaba durmiendo

''¡eso fue asombroso niño!''

''usted tampoco lo hace mal''

''¡ahora a hacerlo desde arriba!''

''¡QUIEREN CALLARSE QUIERO DORMIR!''

Aizawa se sentó enojado mientras miraba al par

''¡vamos amigo disfruta un poco!''

''tiene razón'' dijo el pequeño Aoyama ''tienes que ser…''

''¡FANTASTICO Y BRILLANTE!'' ambos hicieron una pose juntos

''no, gracias''

''¡sabía que te comportarías así por eso llame un poco de ayuda!''

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y entro una cansada y jadeante Ms. Joke vestida con ropa de civil unos vaqueros negros y una playera sin mangas amarrilla con una sonrisa pintada en negro

''hola a todos… lamento… venir así de la nada''

''¿se encuentra bien?'' pregunto Jirou

''si… ¿Dónde está Mic?'' pregunto entre jadeos

''aquí Fukukado'' Mic le hizo señas

La peliverde rápidamente se acerco

''¿es cierto el mensaje que me mandaste?''

''míralo por ti misma''

Lentamente se acercó al pequeño niño de cabello y ojos negros

''Shota ¿eres tú?''

''¿te conozco?'' pregunto el niño confundido

Rápidamente lo abrazo mientras apretaba su cabeza contra sus pechos

''¡eres tan lindo!''

''jajaja ¡esto no tiene precio!'' Mic se reía mientras sacaba fotos con su celular

''solo la llamaste para molestar a Aizawa luego ¿verdad?'' pregunto All Might mientras miraba la escena

Aizawa se separó rápidamente del abrazo mientras jadeaba por aire con un rubor en el rostro

''bien… ya va siendo hora… de que me expliquen… ¿qué sucede aquí?''

 **Unos momentos después de que Mic explicara la situación**

''ya veo en realidad soy un adulto que regreso a ser un niño debido a un Quirk''

''¡así es amigo!''

''eso explica porque no recuerdo como llegue aquí'' se giró hacia la mujer que lo había abrazado ''¿y tú eres?''

''soy Emi Fukukado'' se puso de pie ''¡y soy tu novia!''

Mic puso los ojos en blanco ''oye, oye''

''ya veo, eres muy bonita así que supongo que está bien'' Aizawa hablo con un tono aburrido

En ese momento encontró su rostro entre los pechos de Emi de nuevo

''¡eres tan dulce Shota!''

''¡no puedo creer que dijera eso es una suerte que tenga esto en video!'' Mic apunto con su celular a los dos

* * *

 **Con Toru**

Toru vio a Ojiro y Koda juntos mientras estaban con un conejo y algunos pájaros alrededor de ellos que seguro fueron llamados por Koda

''hola niños''

Los niños la miraron sorprendidos

''hola señorita…''

''no hay necesidad de ser tan formal Ojiro mi nombre es Toru ¿Qué hacen?''

''Koda me mostraba como puede comunicarse con los animales''

Toru vio como Koda asentía con una sonrisa

''ya veo… ¿por qué no jugamos a algo?''

Ambos niños se pusieron de pie

''¿Cómo qué?''

Toru se inclinó para estar a su altura

''que tal si los llevo afuera para que jueguen con los animales''

Los rostros de ambos niños se iluminaron ante esto

''eso sería genial'' sonrió Ojiro mientras Koda simplemente asintió entusiasmado

''bien entonces…''

Toru se detuvo cuando vio a Ojiro poner sus pequeñas manos en su rostro

''¿Q-Qué haces Ojiro?''

''solo quiero ver cómo eres… eres bonita'' afirmo con una sonrisa

Toru agradeció en este momento el ser invisible porque si no se notaría el gran sonrojo que estaba sufriendo en este momento tomo las manos de los dos niños y se dirigió hacia afuera

* * *

 **Con Kyoka**

Kyoka vio al grupo de Bakugou, Sero y Kaminari que parecían estar conversando de algo

''¿Qué están haciendo ustedes?''

Los tres saltaron al ser interrumpidos repentinamente

''n-no estamos haciendo nada… etto'' respondió Kaminari

''soy Jirou Kyoka''

''estamos planeando que podemos jugar'' dijo Sero

''¡ya se! Juguemos a los héroes que atrapan al villano'' sugirió Bakugou

''¡si!'' exclamaron Sero y Kaminari

''¿ahora quién será el villano?'' pregunto Bakugou

Los niños se miraron unos momentos y luego miraron a Kyoka que comenzó a sudar mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás

''¡ATRAPENLA!'' gritaron los niños

* * *

 **Con Momo**

Momo había decidido dejarles el cuidado de los niños a sus amigas mientras ella se empeñaba a buscar a cierto peliverde

''¿buscas al joven Midoriya?''

Momo se sobresaltó cuando se giró vio All Might

''ah sensei… b-bueno yo…''

All Might se rio entre dientes

''él está por allí yo también quería hablar con el''

Vio hacia donde señalaba All Might y allí vio a Izuku sentado mientras miraba a los demás jugar juntos los dos se acercaron hacia donde estaba

''hola Izuku'' momo se sentía rara al llamarlo por su nombre

''¡ah! H-mhm h-hola…''

''soy Yaoyorozu Momo''

''puedes llamarme Toshinori ¿podemos sentarnos joven Midoriya?''

Izuku asintió y así Momo y All Might se sentaron uno a cada lado del niño y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio

''todos son asombrosos'' rompió el silencio Izuku

''¿Por qué no juegas con ellos?''

''es cierto lo que dijo Kacchan… yo no pertenezco a este lugar''

''joven Midoriya ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor?''

''yo… ¡quiero ser como All Might!''

Toshinori sonrió ante la declaración

''¿y por qué quieres ser como el?''

''porque él es fuerte y puede salvar a las personas con una sonrisa sin tener miedo… quiero ser como el para ya no tener miedo… sin importar que no tenga un Quirk sin importar cuanto tenga que esforzarme… para poder ayudar a las personas con una sonrisa mientras digo Estoy Aquí'' Izuku miro a All Might y sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación

Momo que había escuchado todo en silencio estaba sorprendido por la declaración de Izuku

'' _sin importar cuanto sufriste cuando eras joven siempre deseaste poder ayudar a las personas y a pesar de tu personalidad continuas adelante para alcanzar tu sueño realmente eres único Izuku''_

''¡ayúdenme!''

El momento fue interrumpido por el grito repentino de Kyoka ella estaba atada por la cinta de Sero mientras los niños festejaban a su alrededor, con un suspiro momo se puso de pie

''iré a ayudarla''

Antes de comenzar a caminar se giró para ver a Izuku que la miro confundido

''Izuku… yo creo que puedes convertirte en un héroe'' sonrió cálidamente

Izuku estaba realmente sorprendido y feliz nadie nunca le había dicho que podía lograrlo su madre le había pedido disculpas y todos los niños que conocía lo molestaban y maltrataban por no tener Quirk esta chica que estaba frente al creía que él podía ser un héroe

''¡muchas gracias Momo!''

All Might observo al par con una sonrisa

'' _parece que encontraste una buena mujer joven Midoriya''_

''sabes joven Midoriya yo conozco a All Might''

Los ojos de Izuku se iluminaron

''¡en serio! ¿Cómo es? ¿Es tan genial como se ve en la tele?''

Así ambos comenzaron a conversar sobre All Might con una sonrisa en sus rostros

* * *

 **Con Ochaco**

Ochaco vio a uno de sus compañeros sentado solo y alejado de todos

''Todoroki-kun''

El niño con el cabello bicolor vio a la chica frente a él y Ochaco vio en sus ojos tristeza e ira

''¿realmente mi padre me trajo aquí?''

''b-bueno si ¿Por qué preguntas?''

''el solo quiere que entrene para que pueda cumplir su estúpida ambición todo es su culpa... por su culpa mi madre me odia'' puso una mano sobre su cicatriz

Ochaco se sentó a su lado mientras lo miraba

''¿quieres decirme que sucedió?'' le sonrió

Todoroki miro a la muchacha junto a él durante unos minutos por alguna razón su sonrisa le recordaba a su madre así que comenzó a contarle como eran los entrenamientos con su padre, sobre como su padre maltrataba a su madre y el día que su madre le hecho agua hirviendo en su ojo izquierdo.

Ochaco estaba realmente impresionada sabía que Todoroki era reservado, serio y que parecía no agradarle su padre pero nunca pensó que tendría una infancia tan difícil y había sufrido tanto, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y lo abrazo fuertemente

Shoto se tensó por el contacto repentino hasta que sintió una mano que le acariciaba la cabeza

''todo está bien… Shoto''

Las lágrimas estaban formándose en los ojos del niño recordaba la calidez y el cariño de su madre que era igual al de esta chica

''no debes sentirte esclavo de tu sangre… tienes que ser quien tu creas que es correcto'' Ochaco comenzó a llorar junto con el

Ochaco sabía que esto era inútil que tal vez cuando regresaran a la normalidad Todoroki no recordara nada de esto… pero… aunque sea por un momento ella eligió sanar un poco su corazón y demostrarle que no estaba solo como él creía

En este momento también comprendió el sacrificio que hizo Izuku durante el festival deportivo para lograr salvar a Todoroki

''muchas gracias…''

''soy Uraraka Ochaco''

''muchas gracias Ochaco'' Todoroki sonrió mientras se secaba las lagrimas

''de nada Shoto''

* * *

 **Unos minutos después**

Los minutos transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad mientras los niños jugaban y las chicas los cuidaban

Cuando el reloj marco las 12:00AM una bomba de humo estallo dentro de la natación

''parece que ya es hora del segundo acto JAJAJAJA''

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Pier allí frente a ellos

''¡Alejen a los niños!'' grito All Might

Todas las chicas se pusieron frente a su grupo de niños rápidamente listas para protegerlos

''no importa lo que hagan cumpliré mi objetivo JAJAJAJ''

En ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a todos los profesores

''¿pero cómo?'' pregunto Pier

''no fue muy difícil realmente supuse que tu objetivo era esta clase así que simplemente te esperamos ocultos afuera'' explico Nezu

''veo que me derrotaron… ¡esperaron a que dijera eso!''

Pier extendió sus manos

''mientras estemos en cuarto cerrado yo tengo la ventaja JAJAJA''

Todos se pusieron en posición listos para la batalla pero no sucedió nada

''¡¿Qué sucede!?''

''eres una molestia ruidosa''

Todos vieron a Aizawa con sus ojos rojos mostrando que había activado su Quirk

''¡parece que nosotros ganamos!'' grito Mina

''aun si me atrapan ¡mostrare mi valía para la liga!''

Pier saco dos dagas y se abalanzo rápidamente a las primeras personas que tenía cerca que resulto ser Momo y Jirou

Momo se puso enfrente del grupo

'' _es muy rápido no tengo tiempo de crear nada''_

''¡CUIDADO MOMO!''

Repentinamente Izuku salto enfrente de Momo

''¡Midoriya!''

''¡Deku!''

''¡Joven Midoriya!''

Izuku miro al hombre frente a el

''¿ _Por qué estoy aquí?… tengo miedo… y no tengo ningún Quirk… pero''_

 **'' _Izuku… yo creo que puedes convertirte en un héroe''_**

'' _ella cree en mi… los protegeré a todos… ¡protegeré a Momo!''_

En ese momento el cuerpo de Izuku comenzó a brillar y comenzó a aumentar su tamaño unas líneas rojas aparecieron en su brazo

''¡SMAAAAAAASH!

''oh… creo que cometí un error'' dijo Pier

Una gran corriente de aire inundo el cuarto las chicas se aferraron a los niños para que estos no fueran arrastrados por la fuerza del ataque Pier atravesó la pared dejando un gran agujero cuando el viento se detuvo todos vieron a Izuku de pie en su verdadera forma

Izuku se giró y vio a momo sentada en el suelo rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella

''Momo ¿te encuentras bien?''

''Izuku regresaste''

Izuku se miró las manos y se percató que había regresado a su edad normal

''si, eso pare…''

No pudo terminar porque Momo lo abrazo repentinamente

''estoy tan feliz que hayas regresado''

Izuku estaba con un rubor masivo en su rostro pero aun así correspondió el abrazo cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos, el verde y el negro se encontraron Izuku rápidamente se inclinó capturando sus labios en un suave beso, al principio Momo estaba sorprendida pero comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello tal vez el beso no era muy apasionado pero transmitía todos los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro luego de unos segundos se separaron con una sonrisa

El momento fue interrumpido por alguien que se aclaró la garganta se giraron y vieron a todos los profesores, niños y las chicas que los miraban Momo podía jurar que vio a Mina con una cámara sacándoles fotos, ambos se separaron rápidamente más rojos que un tomate Izuku literalmente estaba echando humo por los oídos

''me alegro que estés bien Joven Midoriya''

''gracias All Might''

''Esto es interesante pero hablaremos luego creo que debes ponerte ropa primero'' dijo Nezu

Izuku se dio cuenta que al parecer cuando su cuerpo regreso a la normalidad su playera se rasgó debido a su tamaño y sus pantalones ahora eran cortos y le quedaban ajustados Momo se percató de esto también y su rubor solo aumento

''m-me iré a c-cambiar''

Izuku rápidamente se dirigió al ascensor

''bueno será mejor que traigamos a ese villano para que nos responda un par de preguntas''

''de acuerdo director llamare a Tsukauchi para que venga por el''

En ese momento las chicas se acercaron

''Guau Yaomomo que atrevida'' la empujo levemente Toru

''Hasta que por fin decidieron dar el siguiente paso'' sonrió Kyoka

''sabía que tenía buen cuerpo… pero diablos podrías rayar queso en eso abdominales'' mina paso su brazo alrededor de Momo ''y eso es todo tuyo'' le sonrió

Momo se sentía avergonzada pero realmente feliz aun sentía un cosquilleo en sus labios debido al beso de Izuku y podía sentir la calidez de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo

Ochaco que había visto toda la escena puso una mano sobre su pecho

'' _no duele tanto como creí que lo haría… ¿Cuándo fue que cambiaron mis sentimientos?''_

Los profesores trajeron a Pier amarrado con dos bloques de cemento en las manos para que no pudiera utilizar su Quirk

''ahora nos contestaras una preguntas'' se acercó All Might

''¿porque debería? JAJAJAJA''

''¿lo golpeamos hasta que hable?'' pregunto Mic

''¿Así que te gusta reír?'' pregunto Ms. Joke

Pier la miro

''así es, y les advierto que no pueden hacerme nada que no haya probado antes por diversión JAJAJAJA''

Con una sonrisa Emi empezó a arrastrar a Pier hacia una habitación vacía

''¿A dónde va?'' pregunto Aizawa

''créeme no quieres estar cerca cuando se pone seria'' dijo Mic

Comenzaron a esperar a que regresaran cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de repente mostrando a Endeavor

''director lo estaba buscando me dijeron que se encontraba aquí''

''en un honor tenerlo aquí Endeavor pero tenemos un pequeño problema un villano ingreso a la U.A y utilizo su Quirk para transformar a los estudiantes de la clase 2-A en niños de nuevo su hijo incluido y no sabemos cuánto va a tardar que regresen a la normalidad''

Endeavor los miro a todos unos segundos en silencio hasta que esbozó una sonrisa

''ya veo, esto es bueno tal vez ahora pueda lidiar con el problema de rebeldía de Shoto''

Busco a Shoto que se encontraba conversando con Ochaco

Cuando Ochaco vio al héroe que se acercaba se puso de pie y Shoto se puso detrás de ella

''¡Shoto ven aquí!''

Shoto se aferró a Ochaco

''por favor señor Endeavor está poniéndolo nervioso''

''¡no me importa! ¡Ya es hora de que arregle el comportamiento de Shoto! ¡hazte a un lado!''

''¡no me moveré!''

Endeavor había perdido la paciencia estaba a punto de empujar a Ochaco cuando su brazo fue detenido todos vieron asombrados como Todoroki había regresado a la normalidad

''ponle una mano encima… y te juro que te arrepentirás'' su tono de voz era frio como siempre pero todos pudieron ver la llama que ardía en sus ojos

''veo que regresaste a la normalidad, hablaremos de nuevo cuando vayas a casa de visita'' hablo en tono neutral Endeavor

Se dirigió para hablar con Nezu y luego se marchó dejando a todos muy confundidos

Shoto se giró para enfrentar a Ochaco

''lo lamento ¿te encuentras…?''

No pudo terminar de hablar porque la castaña lo había abrazado por lo cual se tensó pero luego de unos segundos se relajo

''bienvenido de vuelta''

'' _fue este sentimiento…''_

Shoto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella

'' _este sentimiento… me trajo de vuelta''_

''etto… ustedes dos''

Ambos rompieron el abrazo para ver a Mina que al igual que todos en la habitación los miraban con rostros confundidos

Ochaco se percató de la situación en la que se encontraba también se dio cuenta que Todoroki no traía nada aparte de unos pantalones cortos ajustados se ruborizo fuertemente y puso sus manos en su rostro sin darse cuenta que había comenzado a flotar el joven a su lado la sujeto de la muñeca para que no flotara hasta el techo

''será mejor que te cambies de ropa'' ofreció el director

Con un asentimiento se dirigió rápidamente al ascensor solo unos pocos notaron el tinte rosa en sus mejillas

''¿Qué fue eso?'' le pregunto Toru

La castaña empezó a agitar los brazos mientras balbuceaba palabras que no se entendían nada todo fue interrumpido por unos repentinos gritos

''JAJAAJ… ¡HABLARE!... ¡LO DIRE TODO! JAJAJAJA… ¡LO JURO! ¡POR FAVOR PARA! JAJAJAJAJ!''

Unos segundos después Ms. Joke regresaba arrastrando a Pier que estaba jadeando por aire mientras reía

''ya está, ahora nos dirá todo lo que sabe''

Las puertas de entrada se abrieron mostrando a All Might junto con el detective Tsukauchi y otros oficiales

''buenos días a todos, venimos a llevarnos al intruso''

''buenos días, los estábamos esperando, por favor esperen unos minutos estaba a punto de contestarnos unas preguntas'' hablo Nezu

Unos momentos después las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando a Todoroki e Izuku ya vestidos

''bien ya que estamos todos será mejor que comienzos a hablar'' All Might se dirigió a Pier

''bien, mi Quirk me permite transformar a las personas en niños de 5 años sin importar la edad que estos tengan JAJAJA''

''¿Cuánto se neutraliza el efecto?'' pregunto Tsukauchi

''solo hay dos formas para que pase el efecto, la primera es dejar pasar 24 horas por eso hago mis ataques a una hora precisa y la segunda es cuando las emociones de una persona alcanza el límite es posible romper el efecto''

''ya veo, eso debe haber sucedido con el joven Midoriya y el joven Todoroki''

''lo lamento pero me perdí en la segunda parte'' mina levanto la mano y las demás chicas asintieron de acuerdo con ella

''verán sobre las emociones humanas un ejemplo son ira, orgullo, deseo, odio, ¿joven Midoriya?''

''¡si!''

''hace unos minutos tu deseo era proteger alguien importante para ti en ese momento el poder inundo tu cuerpo igualando la ira que sentías hacia tu enemigo llevaste esas dos emociones al límite lo que deshizo los efectos del Quirk''

''es exactamente como dice'' interrumpió Pier ''pero… para llevar las emociones humanas al límite se necesita una voluntad extremadamente fuerte por eso ustedes dos me han impresionado sin duda son enemigos formidables para la liga JAJAJA'' Pier miro a Izuku y Todoroki

''bueno podría decirse que tuvieron buenas motivaciones'' Emi le guiño un ojo a Momo y Ochaco haciendo que se ruborizaran

''bien ya que sabemos que no hay problema nos lo llevamos''

Los policías tomaron a Pier y se dirigieron a la salida antes de salir por la puerta Pier se detuvo

''Por cierto una cosa más todo lo que hayan hecho cuando estaban bajo los efectos de mi Quirk lo recordaran todo cuando recuperen sus edades originales JAJAAJA''

Después de que se fue todo quedo en silencio Momo e Izuku no podían verse sin ruborizarse y Shoto ni siquiera miraba a Ochaco

''bueno ya que sabemos que los niños volverán a la normalidad mañana por la mañana los dejaremos al cuidado de las chicas, Mic y All Might''

''de acuerdo director''

Los profesores que se habían llevado a los niños luego de someter a Pier regresaron cuando entraron a la habitación lo primero que hicieron la mayoría se dirigieron a Izuku

''¡eso fue increíble!'' grito Kirishima

''¿Cuál es tu Quirk?'' pregunto Kaminari

''ese golpe fue igual al de All Might'' agrego Sero

Así fue como los niños lo abrumaron con sus preguntas mientras otros solo lo miraban con admiración Izuku sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente y contestaba con entusiasmo

''¡no entiendo nada!''

Todos se giraron para ver a Bakugou que tenía una expresión enojada y confundida

''¡¿Cómo es posible que Deku ahora sea más grande!?''

''cálmate Kacchan, tienes razón ahora les explicaremos todo''

Todos los niños se reunieron alrededor de Izuku

''ustedes están bajo los efectos de un Quirk que los convirtió en niños solo dura por un dia por eso mañana cuando se despierten regresaran a la normalidad''

Algunos parecían haber entendido mientras otros simplemente seguían confundidos

''¡como sea niños por ahora solamente relájense y disfruten del día! ¿No es así Migthy boy?''

''s-si''

''el almuerzo ya está listo para todos'' informo Tsuyu

Todos los niños se animaron ante esto y comenzaron a correr hacia la cocina pro fueron detenidos por las chicas

''primero cayán a lavarse las manos'' les regaño Mina

Como un tornado los niños se dirigieron hacia el baño

Durante el almuerzo todo fue tranquilo… tranquilo para personas que cuidan 12 niños

Todoroki se acercó a Uraraka

''¿podemos hablar un minuto?''

''b-bueno''

Ambos salieron fuera del edificio

''¿sucede algo Todoroki-kun?'' pregunto confundida ya que este evitaba su mirada

''hace un rato… creo que te dije un par de cosas…''

''no diré nada''

Shoto por fin hizo contacto visual sorprendido

''tú estabas triste… y quería ayudarte, por eso quería saber que te sucedía… pero creo que termine entrometiéndome en tus asuntos personales por eso lo siento y quería que supieras que no le diré a nadie''

''no tienes por qué disculparte y a decir verdad me ayudaste más de lo que podrías imaginar''

Ochaco estaba realmente conmocionada pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que el peliblanco le respondió con una sonrisa lo que la hizo sentir una gran calidez y estaba segura que ahora conocía una parte nueva de su compañero

Con todo dicho ambos regresaron cuando entraron se encontraron con Mina y Kyoka que les movieron las cejas sugestivamente haciendo que la castaña se pusiera roja y el peliblanco apartara la mirada

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la patrulla que transportaba a Pier**

El criminal se encontraba siendo transportando completamente inmovilizado e incapaz de utilizar su Quirk

'' _si creen que me han atrapado están equivocados JAJAJAJA''_

Discretamente llevo las manos a su cintura y comenzó a buscar su boleto de salida estiro las manos pero no alcanzo nada y comenzó a desesperarse

'' _¡no está! Debe haberse caído cuando ese chico me golpeo''_

''parece que esta vez sí estoy atrapado JAJAJA''

''¿de qué te ríes?'' pregunto un oficial

''de nada recordé un chiste JAJAJA'' '' _alégrense niños les deje un pequeño regalo JAJAJAJA''_

* * *

 **Varias horas después en la residencia de la U.A**

La tarde paso tranquilamente mientras cuidaban a los niños Todoroki e Izuku jugaban con todos utilizando sus Quirks rápidamente las horas pasaron y el sol comenzó a ocultarse

''sensei'' Toru se acercó a al Might

''¿qué sucede joven Hagakure?''

''Luego de la cena… ¿qué haremos? no creo que debamos dejarlos en sus habitaciones ya que ellos no recuerdan sobre sus cosas y nosotras no sabemos que tienen allí''

''ella tiene un punto allí amigo'' se acercó Mic

''creo que lo debemos hacer es dejarlos dormir aquí en la sala dudo que mañana despierten temprano así que cuando lo hagan ya estarán en su edad normal Present Mic y yo los cuidaremos durante la noche''

''de acuerdo''

Dicho eso la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad mientras todos iban a buscar mantas y almohadas para todos

''bien es hora de dormir''

''¡no quiero!'' grito Bakugou

''tiene razón aun no tengo sueño'' agrego Iida

''quiero jugar un poco más'' hablo Shouji recibiendo asentimientos de Fumikage y Koda que estaban junto a el

Los gritos y las quejas comenzaron a escucharse por todos lados

''¡cálmense todos!'' grito Mic haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos

''t-tengo una idea porque no vemos una películas hasta que se duerman''

''¡SI!'' Gritaron todos los niños al unísono

Entonces la marea de niños se dirigió a la sala mientras los adultos limpiaban la mesa

Cuando todo ya estaba listo todos estaban esparcidos por la sala

''miren tengo un refresco'' grito Mineta

''por supuesto que no después tendrás pesadillas'' Jirou le arrebato la lata

'' _que extraño nunca he visto una refresco así''_

Con un encogimiento de hombros la metió en el refrigerador

''oigan ¿dónde está Aizawa sensei?'' pregunto Ochaco

''aquí encontré un nota de Ms. Joke'' se acercó Tsuyu

 _Chicos fue un placer y muy divertido estar con ustedes por cierto me llevo a Shota nos vemos luego_

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco

''¿esto está bien?'' pregunto la castaña

''Por supuesto… creo'' respondió Mic

''no podemos hacer nada por ahora nos ocuparemos de los niños que nos quedan'' suspiro All Might

Mientras tanto momo que se encontraba sentada en el sofá vio que los niños estaban un poco incomodos en el suelo

''niños algunos vengan a sentarse aquí para que puedan estar más cómodos''

Así poco a poco los se fueron sentando mientras ella se hacia un lado cuando estaba en la orilla del sofá se dio cuenta que se sentó en algo suave miro hacia atrás y noto que era el regazo de un muy ruborizado Izuku

''l-lo lamento Midoriya'' hablo apenada

''n-no está bien s-supongo q-que no hay m-más l-lugar''

Momo miro a su alrededor y efectivamente no había más lugar que el regazo del peliverde aunque podría jurar que sus amigas lo estaban haciendo a propósito por ejemplo Mina que estaba recostada en un lugar donde cabían tres personas

''b-bueno si n-no hay problema''

Se sentó en su regazo apoyando su espalda en su fuerte pecho al sentir su cuerpo muy cerca la pelinegra no pudo evitar tener unos pensamientos un poco lujuriosos tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para deshacerse de ellos

Pasaron los minutos mientras miraban las películas junto a los niños a veces alguno hacia un comentario

''¿Yaoyorozu?''

Momo se giró para ver a Izuku

''¿Qué sucede?''

''b-bueno… quería h-hablar sobre esta m-mañana''

Por suerte para la pelinegra las luces estaban apagadas de otro modo se notaría el sonrojo que adornaba su rostro aunque Izuku no estaba mejor

''s-si''

Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir su corazón latía a mil por hora no sabía que esperar en un minuto varios escenarios se formaron en su mente

'' _¿y si no le gusto?... no, él fue quien me beso… ¿y si fue por el calor del momento?... no, él no es ese tipo de hombre''_

 _''pero si le digo que sí y empezamos una relación… tengo que estar a la altura de ser la novia de uno de los tres grandes''_ su complejo de inferioridad la atacaba de nuevo

'' _¿y si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a su lado y en algún momento un villano trata de dañar nuestra familia? ¡Ah! Estoy pensando demasiado en el futuro''_

Todos estos pensamientos plagaban su mente mientras esperaba paciente a que Izuku hablara

''¿Qué somos ahora?'' pregunto el peliverde

Realmente la pregunta la sorprendió pero obviamente ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él iba a querer su opinión primero, miro directamente a los ojos de Izuku ese hermoso verde donde estaba segura que podría perderse horas y con un suspiro… respondió

''Izuku este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido realmente maravilloso en estas pocas semanas te he contado más sobre mí de lo que le contado a alguien en mi vida estar a tu lado me hace realmente feliz … pero no puedo evitar preocuparme las cosas son realmente difíciles ahora especialmente con la liga de villanos nuestros enfrentamientos con ellos aumentan cada vez más y siempre pareces ser el foco de las batallas, siempre llegas lleno de heridas'' la pelinegra sujeto su mano derecha mientras delineaba sus cicatrices con los dedos

''tengo miedo porque cada vez regresas más y más lastimado sé que somos héroes y esto es parte del trabajo pero no sé si podría soportar sabiendo que un día iras a enfrentarlos y tal vez no vas a volver''

Izuku escuchó atentamente sin hacer un sonido cada palabra que escuchaba hacia una nueva grieta en su corazón estaba esperando las palabras finales para que este terminara hecho pedazos sabía que todo lo que decía Momo tenía sentido todo estaba concentrado en el enfrentamiento entre Shigaraki Tomura y él seria una batalla de vida o muerte y era algo que no podía evitar

Las siguientes palabras serian definitivas para el

''…entonces quiero que me prometas que vas a regresar''

Su voz se estaba quebrando y las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos pero Momo sabía que tenía que continuar firme para transmitir bien sus sentimientos

''sin importar que tan dura sea la batalla quiero que regreses con todas las personas que te consideran importante también daremos todo de nosotros para apoyarte y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado porque… ya no estás solo''

Izuku se había quedado sin palabras esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto su corazón nunca se había sentido tan cálido, se había enamorado de esta mujer ya no tenía dudas de eso, lentamente levanto su mano derecha y acaricio su mejilla y se inclinó hasta que capturo sus labios en un tierno beso y se aseguró que transmitiera todos sus sentimientos en el cuándo se separaron apoyo su frente contra la suya sin romper el contacto visual

''te lo prometo, sin importar que tan difícil sea, sin importar si tengo que arrastrarme para regresar siempre volveré donde se encuentran todos… siempre regresare a tu lado… Te Amo Momo''

Cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa una sola lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla pero esta era una lágrima de felicidad que fue rápidamente limpiada por el pulgar de su ahora novio

Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de alguien sonándose la nariz y se dieron cuenta que a su lado las chicas junto a All Might y Present Mic estaban llorando con pañuelos en las manos y Shoto les estaba sonriendo

''eso fue realmente hermoso… ¿alguna lo tiene en video?'' pregunto Mina

''yo aquí'' levanto su celular Hagakure mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

''Momo deberías ser actriz me estaba matando tanto suspenso'' hablo Kyoka

''joven Midoriya estoy tan orgulloso de ti''

''eres todo un hombre'' Mic se sonó la nariz

La pareja se miró y no pudo evitar reírse por suerte para ellos los niños seguían concentrados en la película y no les habían prestado atención

Varias horas después todos los niños se encontraban roncando en el suelo Tsuyu se puso de pie y apago la televisión

''creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos a dormir nosotras también''

''buenas noches jovencitas''

''buenas noches ¿oigan donde esta Momo?'' pregunto Kyoka

''shhhh''

Todos fueron silenciados por Mina que les apunto hacia el sofá allí estaban durmiendo Izuku con Momo acurrucada en su pecho

''¿deberíamos despertarlos?'' pregunto Ochaco

''no, dejémoslos así se ven tan lindos'' sonrió Mina

Con un asentimientos de todos las chicas se retiraron a sus cuartos mientras los profesores se quedaban con los niños y la pareja durmiendo

''bueno, vamos a dormir mañana tengo todo un día para molestar a Eraserhead buenas noches''

''buenas noches''

Antes de recostarse All Might cubrió a la pareja con una manta

'' _joven Midoriya hoy sin duda me has demostrado que nadie merece el One For All más que tú y sé que tu si serás capaz de cumplir esa promesa''_

continuara...

* * *

 _ **bueno alli esta el primer capitulo les aviso que solo seran tres ya que la historia ya esta escrita**_

 _ **si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinion es bienbenida**_

 _ **eso es todo Buenno Dias/Tardes/Noches depende a al hora que lean**_


	2. Ahora les toca a las chicas

**No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academy**

 **aqui esta el segundo capitulo disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 2: ahora les toca a las chicas

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Ya era de día y en la residencia de la U.A todo se escuchaba tranquilo y normal pero si uno ingresaba lo primero que notaria seria a los doce adolecentes semidesnudos en el piso el silencio termino cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente mostrando el director acompañado por cementos y recovery girl

''¡buenos días mis estudiantes!'' grito Nezu

La mayoría de los adolescentes se despertó algunos aun cansados otros insultando a quien sea que los despertaba

''regresamos a la normalidad'' hablo Kirishima

''Por fin estamos devuelta…'' continuo Kaminari

''y... estamos casi desnudos'' lo interrumpió Sero

''me alegra saber que se encuentran bien'' dijo Nezu

''nunca más quiero pasar por esa mierda de nuevo'' gruño Bakugou

''estoy de acuerdo'' hablo Fumikage

''ahora jóvenes creo que será mejor que todos se vayan a cambiar para…''

''¡pero que mierda!''

Todos se giraron para ver a la fuente del grito que resulto ser mineta

''que sucede'' se apresuró rápidamente Iida

En un instante todos tenían miradas de sorpresas cuando vieron la razón del grito en el sofá estaban Midoriya y Yaoyorozu abrazados

''¡que mierda maldito nerd!''

El repentino grito de Bakugou despertó a la pareja parecían no haberse percatado de su entorno y comenzaron a estirarse

''buenos días Izuku''

''buenos días Momo''

Ambos compartieron un rápido beso que fue interrumpido por el golpe de algo cayendo al piso giraron la cabeza y vieron que el ruido lo provoco mineta que se desmayó con espuma saliendo de su boca entonces se percataron que todos sus compañeros los estaban mirando ambos se tornaron más rojos que un tomate

''i-iré a mi h-habitación'' Momo salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el ascensor

''me alegran ver que todos están bien'' sonrió Izuku

''¡no me vengas con esa mierda!'' grito Kaminari

''¿desde cuándo tú y Yaomomo?'' pregunto aun sorprendido Sero

''¡desde anoche! Lo hubieran visto la confesión te sacaba lagrimas'' grito Mic

''hablaremos todo lo que quiéran luego primero vayamos a ponernos presentables'' ordeno Iida

Todos rápidamente se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

''buenos parece que todo puede regresar a la normalidad'' hablo recovery girl

''les diré unas palabras más antes de irme'' dijo Nezu

''disculpen pero ¿no les faltaba uno?'' pregunto cementos

''no te preocupes por el estará aquí dentro de poco'' Mic se rio entre dientes

* * *

 **Unas horas antes en un departamento en la ciudad**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y una pequeña brisa movía las cortinas un pelinegro abrir perezosamente los ojos

 _''ya es de día''_

Puso una mano sobre sus ojos para cubrirlos de los rayos del sol cuando…

 _''parece que regrese a la normalidad''_

Poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar a el

'' _cierto estuve ayer con los demás y luego Emi me trajo a su departamento''_

Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento su cabeza se encontró entre un par de pechos y unos brazos le impedían moverse, cuando logro levantar un poco la vista vio a Emi con una gran sonrisa

''buenos días Shota''

''b-buenos días Emi…''

Cualquier cosa que fuera a decir fue interrumpida cuando los labios de la peliverde estaban sobre los suyos

'' _espero que puedas entender lo que realmente siento Shota''_

La heroína se sorprendió cuando el mismísimo Aizawa Shota le devolvió el beso con igual pasión luego de unos segundos los dos se separaron jadeando

''parece que tendremos una mañana divertida'' sonrió la peliverde antes de que reanudaran de nuevo su sesión de besos

* * *

 **Tiempo actual en la U.A**

La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en reunidos las chicas en la cocina hablando animadamente y los chicos interrogando y molestando a Midoriya

''hombre las cosas que pasan cuando uno no presta atención'' dijo Satou

''tienes razón ¿Quién pensaría que nuestro Midoriya tendría una chica?'' sonrió Kirishima

Izuku solo se rasco la nuca avergonzado

''bueno era de esperarse ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos'' comento Shouji

''que envidia… pero aun así felicidades Midoriya'' le dio el pulgar hacia arriba Kaminari

De repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a Itsuka Kendo e Ibara Shiozaki de la clase B

''buenos días a todos'' hablo Kendo

Momo aprovecho la llegada de su amiga para salir de las preguntas incomodas e insinuaciones de sus amigas

''buenos días Kendo, Shiozaki ¿Qué las trae por aquí?''

''no recuerdas que íbamos a planear una sesión de estudio entre las dos clases''

''lo lamento lo olvide es que ayer estuvimos un poco atareados'' hablo apenada la pelinegra

''¿y a que se debe eso?'' pregunto Ibara

''vengan a la cocina y les contare junto con las demás''

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió de nuevo mostrando a Mei Hatsume

''Hatsume-san buenos días'' se le acerco Izuku

''buenos días Midoriya''

''¿Qué te trae por aquí?''

''quería pedirte ayuda con uno de mis nuevos bebes''

Izuku sudo ante esto desde que comenzó a ayudar a Mei con sus ''bebes'' la mayoría de las veces terminaba con él en la enfermería con moretones, cortado y en algunos casos con huesos rotos

''¡Mei!'' se acercó sonriente Uraraka

''¡Ochaco!'' le abrazo la peli rosada

Izuku se sorprendió cuando las dos se volvieron amigas pero estaba feliz por ambas

''no tienes idea de lo que paso aquí ayer''

Así las dos chicas comenzaron a conversar animadamente mientras se dirigían a la cocina junto con las demás

'' _salvado… por ahora''_ suspiro el peliverde

* * *

 **En la oficina del director**

All Might, Mic y Nezu se encontraban tomando una taza de te

''que bueno que ya término''

''si, ayer fue un día más agitado que otros''

''Por lo menos podemos dirigirnos a casa para descansar hoy en paz''

En ese momento el celular de All Might comenzó a sonar

''hola Tsukauchi-kun ''

 _''hola, lamento molestarte pero es urgente''_

''¿Qué sucede?''

 _''ayer cuando le quitamos sus pertenencias a Pier encontramos lo que parecía un contenedor''_

''¿Qué tenía?''

 _''eso es lo que nos alarmo no tenía nada''_

''y cuando le preguntaste no contesto''

 _''exacto ve y dile a tus estudiantes que si ven algo sospechoso no lo toquen ni se acerquen''_

''de acuerdo yo me encargo''

Con eso dicho corto la llamada

''¿sucedió algo?''

''director creo que deberíamos regresar con los estudiantes''

* * *

 **Con los estudiantes**

Todos estaban preparándose para sus actividades diarias hasta que ingresaron al edificio Aizawa con una sonriente Emi colgada de su brazo

Los chicos se sorprendieron su sensei se veía realmente cansado mucho más que de costumbre mientras la mujer a su lado se veía radiante

''Emi-san'' Mina le hizo señas desde la cocina

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro se dirigió hacia las cocina con las chicas

''sensei ¿se encuentra bien?'' pregunto Iida al ver el estado de su sensei

''no pregunten… ustedes ¿cómo se sienten?''

''ya nos encontramos mejor'' respondió Shouji

''¡demonios!'' grito Kirishima

''¿Qué sucede?'' pregunto Todoroki

''ayer Mina nos sacó fotos mientras éramos niños y le ayudamos''

''seguro fue para avergonzarnos''

''yo también lo recuerdo'' hablo Iida

''necesitamos vengarnos'' interrumpió Kaminari

''¿pero cómo?'' pregunto Sero

* * *

 **Con las chicas**

''enserio no puedo creer que un Quirk así exista'' kendo miro sorprendida a Momo

''así es ayer tuvimos un día muy difícil''

''pero lo importante es que fue divertido'' afirmo Toru

''felicidades por tu relación Emi-san'' chillo Mina

''gracias esta mañana fue como un sueño hecho realidad''

''pero Aizawa-sensei se ve muy cansado'' comento Tsuyu

''Tal vez ahora, pero en la cama…'' la heroína les sonrió coqueta a las chicas

Inmediatamente todas se ruborizaron sacándole una risa a la peliverde

''jajá ya verán a que me refiero cuando encuentren un buen hombre''

''no lo creo debo mantener mi cuerpo y alma puros'' afirmó Ibara

''Yaomomo ya lo encontró'' sonrió Mina

''¿enserio?'' pregunto Itsuka interesada en el asunto

Momo sintió todas las miradas sobre ella lo que la hizo ponerse nerviosa

''y-yo… yo''

''¿Quién es?'' pregunto Emi

''¡es Midoriya!''

''¡K-K-Kyoka!'' Momo grito escandalizada

''¿el chico de pelo verde y pecas?'' pregunto Itsuka

''guau estoy impresionada por tu apariencia no pensé que te gustaran del tipo… tierno'' comento la peliverde

Mientras algunas continuaban molestando a Momo… Hagakure se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar algo para beber

''¿ _haber que encontramos hoy?''_

Repentinamente vio una lata amarilla en el fondo

'' _es la primera vez que veo esta lata''_

Encogiéndose de hombros la saco pero cuando la abrió de la lata comenzó a salir un humo amarrillo

''¡chicas!'' grito la chica invisible repentinamente

El grito llamo la atención de todos incluyendo a los chicos

''¡no se acerquen!'' grito Aizawa a los chicos '' _¡esto es igual a...!''_

En ese momento entraron All Might seguido por Mic y el director

''creo que llegamos tarde'' dijo el roedor

El humo amarillo invadió la cocina y cuando comenzó a disiparse lo que quedo en su lugar eran 10 niñas pequeñas

''Esto es una mierda'' comento Bakugou cuando vio a las niñas en la cocina

* * *

 **Unos minutos después**

Luego de que el humo se disipo inmediatamente la mayoría de los chicos fue literalmente corriendo al centro comercial para conseguir ropa para las niñas mientras el director y los profesores les explicaban la situación las infantes

''buenos días señoritas tal vez se estén preguntado que hacen aquí…''

Lo que iba a decir se silenció cuando sintió una pequeña mano en su cabeza

''¡qué bonito! Sonrió la pequeña Mina

Las demás niñas también dejaron sus lugares para acariciar a Nezu

All Might, Mic, Aizawa y Kirishima que se habían quedado por las dudas estaban haciendo todo lo posible para aguantar la risa mientras tanto Kirishima estaba sacando fotos con su celular

''son unas buenas niñas… tomen unos dulces'' les entrego dulces Nezu

* * *

 **Mientras con los demás**

''¿esto les quedara bien?'' pregunto Izuku

''¡yo que mierda se… tomen lo que puedan y regresemos! Grito Bakugou

Los chicos se encontraban en una tienda de ropa para niños mientras elegían ropa para sus compañeras

* * *

 **Luego de que los chicos regresaran**

''estamos en un maldito problema'' suspiro Mineta

''la única opción por ahora es que ustedes chicos las cuiden'' propuso Nezu

''¡Mierda no! ¡No seré la maldita niñera de estas mocosa!'' gruño Bakugou

''Por si no lo recuerdas ellas nos cuidaron cuando estuvimos en la misma situación ayer'' le dijo Todoroki

Todos los demás asintieron de acuerdo incluso Bakugou no podría quejarse

''bien al igual que ayer Mic, All Might y ahora Aizawa se quedaran con ustedes para ayudarlos''

Con todo dicho Nezu salió del edificio dejando a los chicos y profesores con las niñas

''esperen un minuto''

''¿Qué sucede Kaminari?'' pregunto Sero

''ahora es nuestro momento de vengarnos'' saco unas cámaras desechables

''¿nosotros les sacaremos fotos ahora?'' cuestiono Satou

''esperen no creo que sea correcto'' interrumpió Iida

''te recuerdo que también fui este usado ayer para sacar fotos vergonzosas'' lo molesto mineta

Iida estaba en suelo arrodillado con un aura de depresión

''t-tienes razón''

''por ahora vamos a ocuparemos de ellas'' concluyo Todoroki ya aburrido con los planes de sus compañeros

''bien chicas'' se les acerco con una sonrisa Kirishima

''¿ustedes nos cuidaran?'' pregunto Tsuyu

''¿Por qué nuestros padres nos trajeron aquí?'' pregunto Itsuka

''¡estoy aburrida!'' grito Emi

Poco a poco las preguntas aumentaron como el tono de voz de las niñas haciéndose cada vez más alto por desgracia acabaron con la paciencia de cierto rubio

''¡QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!''

Todo quedo en silencio con el grito de Bakugou

''* _snif*''_

'' _oh no''_ fue el pensamiento de todos los presentes

Segundos después todas las niñas comenzaron a llorar

''felicidades Bakugou ahora hiciste nuestro trabajo más complicado'' Sero junto con todos los demás le aplaudieron sarcásticamente al rubio

Izuku vio a la pequeña Momo llorar y sin importarle su edad actual se dirigió a consolar a su novia se puso de rodillas y la abrazo

''no te preocupes Momo estoy aquí''

La pequeña se aferró a su camisa mientras su llanto iba disminuyendo mientras el peliverde le susurraba palabras reconfortantes

Al mismo tiempo Todoroki al ver llorar a la pequeña Ochaco sintió que algo se removía en su interior junto con un fuerte sentimiento de congelar a Bakugou

'' _ella me ayudo así que tengo que ayudarla ahora''_ se intentaba convencer a sí mismo el mitad hielo mitad fuego mientras se acercaba a la niña

Al igual que Izuku la abrazo mientras comenzaba a consolarla

''¿Qué hacemos ahora?'' pregunto Aoyama mientras las demás continuaban llorando

''hay que hacer un sacrificio por el equipo''

Kirishima tomo a mineta y lo arrojo contra Kaminari que a su vez este choco contra Mic haciendo que ambos se electrocutaran al ver la escena las niñas comenzaron a reírse

''buena idea joven Kirishima '' comento All Might

Cuando todo se calmó Sero se acercó con una sonrisa

''bien niñas porque no jugamos a algo''

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo cuándo la niñas corrieron en direcciones diferentes

''¿ahora qué? Pregunto Fumikage

''todos divídanse y busquen una niña para cuidar''

Con eso todos tomaron direcciones diferentes

* * *

 **Con Ojiro y Koda**

Los dos chicos caminaron unos segundos hasta que

''te atrape''

Ojiro miro sobre su hombre y vio ropa flotando

''Hagakure''

''prefiero que me digan Toru ¿ustedes quieren son?''

''soy Mashirao Ojiro y él es Koji Koda''

Koda asintió con una sonrisa

''¿quieren jugar conmigo?''

Ambos chicos asintieron no muy seguros

''¿a qué quieres jugar?'' pregunto el rubio

''¿puedes balancearme en tu cola?''

Ojiro acepto y la subió mientras jugaban Koda llamo unos pájaros que comenzaron a volar alrededor de la niña

''¡guau! Tu Quirk es genial''

Koda se rasco la nuca tímidamente

'' _Esto es más fácil de lo que pensé''_ fue el pensamiento de ambos chicos

* * *

 **Con Kaminari y Sero**

Por desgracia algunas niñas subieron en el ascensor hacia las habitaciones que es donde se encontraban Kaminari y Sero

''¿está seguro que Jirou estaba por aquí?'' pregunto el usuario de cinta

''si… creo''

En ese momento comenzaron a escuchar un sonido proveniente de la habitación de Jirou cuando entraron vieron a la niña sentada con una guitarra en las manos

''aquí estas Jirou'' suspiro aliviado Kaminari

''¿Quiénes son ustedes?''

''soy Denki Kaminari''

''yo soy Hanta Sero''

''ya veo, estaba explorando un poco y encontré esta habitación es asombrosa''

''bueno no podemos regañarla esta es su habitación'' le susurro Sero a su amigo

''te gustaría tocar aquí un rato''

Los ojos de Kyoka se iluminaron y asintió con una sonrisa, ambos chicos se sentaron y escucharon a la niña practicar

''Esto es pan comido'' sonrió Kaminari

''esto de ser niñera es fácil'' asintió Sero

* * *

 **Con All Might, Aizawa, Mic y Kirishima**

A diferencia de sus amigos algunos no la tenían tan fácil un ejemplo era el grupo de All Might que estaban persiguen a unas incontrolables Mina y Emi por todos los pisos del edificio al parecer ambas se llevaban muy bien y comenzaron a jugarles bromas a cómo hacer que se resbalen por el en Quirk de Mina o ponían baldes con agua sobre las puertas y Emi usaba su Quirk para hacerlos reír cuando las acorralaban para poder escapar

''¡vengan aquí!'' grito frustrado Kirishima

''¡Viejo controla a tu mujer!'' grito Mic

''como quieres que lo haga si ni siquiera me recuerda'' le respondió Aizawa

''jovencitas estamos comenzando a perder la paciencia''

''atrápenos si pueden'' ambas gritaron mientras sacaban su lengua hacia los mayores

Aizawa logro capturar a Emi mientras Mina escapo perseguida por Kirishima y All Might

* * *

 **Con All Might y Kirishima**

Mina corría directo al ascensor que se cerró antes de que pudiera entrar al darse vuelta se encontró con unos enojados y mojados All Might y Kirishima

''jajaja lo siento… solo quería jugar un poco jajaja''

''eso no es gracioso jovencita si quería jugar podrías habernos dicho''

''tiene razón mina pudiste habernos lastimado o peor lastimarte''

''lo lamento ¿quieren jugar conmigo abajo?'' sonrió la peli rosa

En ese momento llego el ascensor y mina se metió adentro

''¡rápido vamos!''

Con un suspiro resignado All Might y Kirishima se dirigieron al ascensor cuando se acercaron a la entrada repentinamente resbalaron y cayeron al piso

''los espero abajo''

Lo último que escucharon antes de que se fuera el ascensor fue la risa de Mina

''dios los niños son un dolor en el trasero''

''estoy demasiado viejo para esto''

* * *

 **Con Mic y Aizawa**

Aizawa y Mic tenían amarrada a Emi

''oye ¿no crees que es demasiado?''

''Tal vez un poco''

Aizawa comenzó a liberar a la niña

''que aburrido son ustedes'' inflo la mejillas la peliverde

''¿causando tantos problemas es cómo vas a convertirte en heroína?'' le pregunto el pelinegro

''eso es solo la mitad de lo que quiero para mi futuro''

''¿Qué otra cosa quieres?'' pregunto Mic

''¡quiero encontrar un hombre amable, cariñoso y fuerte con el que pueda formar una familia feliz!'' sonrió radiante

''y se conformó contigo Eraser sin duda sus exigencias disminuyeron con los años…'' Mic fue interrumpido por un codazo en el estomago

Aizawa puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña

''si es así entonces debes ser una buena niña de otra forma solo te encontraras con malos hombres en tu vida''

Emi lo pensó unos momentos

''de acuerdo seré buena''

Aizawa sonrió '' _al menos la psicología básica sirve con ella''_

Emi levanto las manos y las puso en su rostro

''¿Qué haces?''

''debes sonreír más te vez más lindo de esa manera'' le sonrió cálidamente

''sin importar tu edad eres problemática'' '' _pero eres mi problemática''_

Mientras tanto Mic sostenía con una mano su estómago y con la otra su celular mientras sonreía

* * *

 **Con Izuku**

Izuku estaba realmente frustrado, cansado y un poco enojado después de tanto tiempo por fin pudo decirle sus sentimientos a Momo apenas llevaban un día de novios y ahora era una niña de cinco años por 24 horas. Busco unos momentos a su novia y la encontró sentada elegantemente en el sofá

''conque aquí estabas''

La pequeña lo miro unos segundos, luego se bajó del sofá se le acerco y junto sus manos frente a ella

''es un placer mi nombre es Yaoyorozu Momo'' se inclinó levemente

'' _b-bueno ella fue criada en la alta sociedad supongo que no puedo esperar menos''_

''s -soy Izuku Midoriya''

''¿tú eres el encargado de cuidarme?''

''s-si supongo ¿Qué te gusta hacer Momo?''

''me gusta leer''

'' _¿Por qué no me sorprende?''_ ''ya se en mi habitación tengo un par de libros que pueden gustarte''

Izuku la tomo de la mano y ambos se dirigieron al ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron salió una sonriente mina

''¿Ashido?''

''oh hola''

''¿no hay nadie cuidándote?''

''el de pelo rojo chistoso y el anciano ya bajan''

'' _debe referirse a Kirishima y All Might''_ ''d-de acuerdo ve al sofá hasta que bajen''

''si''

Cuando subieron a la habitación Momo se impresiono por la cantidad de cosas de All Might

''¿t-te gusta al Might?"

''s-si'' '' _que bueno que le envié la mitad de mis cosas a mi madre aunque aún parece ser demasiado''_ Izuku suspiro

''a mí también me gusta''

''ya veo, aquí toma'' Izuku le dio un libro

Momo lo leyó unos momentos

''mmm ¿I-Izuku?''

''s-si ¿Qué sucede?''

''no entiendo algunas palabras ¿podrías leérmelo?'' pregunto con un leve rubor en las mejillas

Izuku asintió y ambos bajaron a la sala el peliverde se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas Momo lo vio y se sentó entre sus piernas Izuku la miro sorprendido y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Momo en su verdadera edad haciendo eso lo que causo que se ruborizara fuertemente salió de sus pensamientos al escucharla reírse

''¿q-que es tan gracioso?''

''eres raro… pero eres lindo'' le sonrió

Con una sonrisa ambos comenzaron a leer tranquilamente

* * *

 **Con Fumikage y Satou**

Ambos se encontraban buscando en el tercer piso

''mira allí Fumikage''

Satou apunto hacia el final del pasillo sonde se podía ver a Tsuyu caminando por el techo

''¡oye Asui baja de ahí!'' le grito el usuario de sombra

Tsuyu miro en su dirección lo que la hizo distraerse y caer hacia el piso, Satou literalmente se estaba arrancando el cabello

En ese momento Fumikage libero a dark shadow que logro atraparla antes de caer al suelo ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados mientras Tsuyu saltaba alegremente en las manos de dark shadow

''¡debes tener más cuidado Asui!'' la regaño Satou

''llámenme Tsuyu _ribbit''_

Salto de las manos de dark shadow hacia los hombros de Fumikage

''¿Qué haces T-Tsuyu?''

''estoy aburrida''

''¡ya se, que tal si horneamos un pastel para distraernos!''

Asintiendo comenzó a patear a Fumikage como si fuera un caballo

''¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!''

''¡oye con cuidado!''

''vamos no seas así, te recuerdo que ella nos aguantó cuando estamos igual''

Así fue como los tres se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Satou

* * *

 **Con Todoroki**

Shoto por alguna razón que no entendía se encontraba buscando a Uraraka camino unos segundos hasta que encontró a la pequeña castaña… con un teléfono en sus manos

'' _Esto es una mala situación si alguien fuera de la escuela se entera de esto estaremos en problemas''_

Rápidamente comenzó a caminar cuando se acercó lo suficiente logro escucharla

''hola mamá''

''¿con quién hablas Ochaco?'' hablo antes de que continuara con la llamada

La pequeña le entrego el teléfono y Shoto se lo llevo a la oreja

''hola''

'' _hola ¿Quién habla?''_

''soy Todoroki Shoto''

 _'¿'no me digas que eres el novio de mi pequeña?''_

Todoroki se sorprendió por la pregunta antes de que pudiera contestar se escuchó un chillido del otro lado de la llamada

 _''¡oh por dios! ¡No puedo creerlo!''_

''espere…''

 _''espero que podamos conocerte cuando tengan tiempo libre''_

''pero yo…''

 _''¿puedo pedirte una cosa importante? por favor''_

''¿d-de que se trata?''

 _''cuida a Ochaco por favor es lo más importante que tenemos''_

Se podía escuchar claramente la el amor y la preocupación en el tono que la mujer había usado y el mitad hielo, fuego contesto rápidamente

''se lo prometo''

 _''tengo que decirle a mi esposo sobre esto dile a Ochaco que la llamaremos pronto''_

Con eso dicho la llamada se cortó, con un suspiro Shoto se apretó el puente de la nariz imaginándose el problema y la vergüenza que tendría que enfrentar mañana cuando todo regresara a la normalidad

''¿Qué dijo mi mamá?''

''bueno… dijo que mañana vendrá a buscarte y que no te preocupes''

''¿quieres jugar conmigo?''

''de acuerdo vamos''

Shoto vio como la niña parecía aprensiva a sujetarle la mano

''¿Qué sucede?''

''tengo que tener cuidado si te toco puedo hacerte flotar debido a que no controlo bien mi Quirk''

''ya veo, toma esto''

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco unos pequeños guantes, la castaña lo miro asombrada

''pensé que algo como esto podría pasar así que los compre para ti''

''gracias… etto''

''soy Todoroki Shoto''

''gracias Shoto-kun'' le sonrió

Los dos se tomaron de las manos y fueron a buscar algo con que jugar

* * *

 **Con Shouji e Iida**

''haz encontrado algo''

Shouji creo una boca con una de sus extremidades

''escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina''

Cuando entraron ambos encontraron a una pequeña Hatsume Mei con un destornillador que estaba utilizando en la máquina para hacer jugos

''¿Qué estás haciendo Hatsume-san?''

''estoy mejorando esta máquina''

''¿eso no es peligroso?'' pregunto Shouji

''para nada, además se debe fallar para alcanzar la perfección''

Satisfecha con su trabajo Mei apretó el botón de encendido y por unos segundos no pasó nada

''mmm que raro''

Repentinamente comenzó a tirar humo mientras se agitaba violentamente

''¡cuidado!'' grito Shouji

Y la maquina exploto, de la cocina salió una sonriente Mei y unos Iida y Shouji cubiertos de jugo de frutas

''bueno eso no salió bien pero… en el camino para ser un buen inventor a veces se falla''

Iida se acercó y le arrebato el destornillador de la mano

''suficientes fallos para ti jovencita''

''estoy de acuerdo puedes lastimarte'' le regaño Shouji

''* _snif*''_

Ambos vieron como Hatsume comenzaba a llorar

''l-lo lamento...* _snif*…_ como no tengo un buen Quirk… * _snif*…_ quería inventar para que mi familia se sintiera orgullosa''

Ambos adolecentes se sintieron realmente culpables al ver a la niña llorando

'' _mi hermano me heredo el nombre de Ingenium… que clase de héroe puedo ser si hago llorar a una niña inocente''_

''toma aquí Hatsume-san'' Iida le regreso el destornillador

''solamente ten cuidado'' agrego Shouji

''¡muchas gracias!'' Mei tomo el destornillador y salió corriendo

Los dos chicos quedaron con sus rostros en blanco

''acaso nosotros fuimos…'' comenzó Iida

''engañados'' termino Shouji

Y así fue como los futuros héroes Ingenium y Tentacole fueron vencidos por una niña de 5 años

* * *

 **Con Bakugou**

Bakugou estaba de mal humor… bueno se estaba comportando como siempre estaba pensando un glosario de insultos debido a que ahora era obligado a cuidar a un montón de niñas

''y pensé que tuve suficiente de esta mierda cuando saque mi licencia de héroe provisional''

Se detuvo cuando noto que la puerta estaba abierta y decidió salir afuera, camino unos minutos hasta que vio a una de las niñas sentadas entre los arboles

'' _esa es la cabeza de planta que se enfrentó al cara de idiota y al cuatro ojos en el festival deportivo del año pasado''_

Ibara Shiozaki se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar disfrutando de la naturaleza, Bakugou decidió seguirla

'' _mientras no se aleje demasiado, si hago notar mi presencia las cosas se podrían transformar en un dolor en el culo''_

Bakugou noto que por donde pasara Ibara las plantas parecían crecer y todo adquiría más vida

'' _Al parecer su Quirk también afecta a la naturaleza a su alrededor''_

Ibara se sentó donde había unas flores y Bakugou decidió permanecer a la sombra de un árbol pero desgraciadamente piso una rama haciendo que lo descubrieran

''h-hola'' saludo Ibara

''¿Por qué te fuiste?''

''lamento mucho haberle causado problemas, solamente quería sentir un poco la naturaleza y el aire fresco''

Bakugou suspiro

''está bien, de cualquier forma todos ya se estaban poniendo molestos''

''¿quieres sentarte junto a mí?''

El rubio a regañadientes se sentó junto a ella

''soy Ibara Shiozaki''

''Katsuki Bakugou''

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Ibara comenzó a tararear una canción con los ojos cerrados y Bakugou noto como las plantas comenzaron a moverse levemente como si estuvieran siguiéndole el ritmo

''¿te gustan las plantas?''

''así es tal vez sea debido a mi Quirk pero estar de esta forma me hace olvidar los problemas que se hallan en el mundo exterior… me siento en paz''

''paz ¿eh?''

''¿Por qué no lo intentas Katsuki-san? Solo debes cerrar los ojos''

Bakugou la miro unos minutos pero aun así obedeció

''¿Qué sientes?''

''no siento una maldita cosa''

Ibara se rio entre dientes

''eso es porque no estas prestando atención''

Un gruñido obtuvo en respuesta, Ibara se puso de pie y acuno el rostro del rubio con sus pequeñas manos

''¿Qué escuchas?''

''las aves… el viento que mueve las hojas…''

''imagina ese viento llevándose todas las cosas que te hacen sentir mal''

Con un suspiro el rosto del rubio comenzó a relajarse y luego de unos minutos abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una sonriente niña frente a el

''¿te sientes mejor?'' pregunto alejando las manos de su rostro

''Un poco'' murmuro en repuesta

Juntos se quedaron sentados disfrutando de la naturaleza y el aire fresco

* * *

 **Con Aoyama y Mineta**

Los dos estudiantes se encontraban buscando a alguna niña

''hombre esto es una mierda''

''no hay nada que hacer no seriamos verdaderos caballeros si nos las cuidamos''

''¡no me refiero eso!''

''entonces…''

''me refiero a que ahora las chicas se han vuelto niñas ¡NIÑAS! Sus hermosas curvas, sus traseros y sus perfectos pechos ¡todo se ha ido!'' mineta comenzó a llorar sangre

''realmente tienes problemas graves ¿verdad?'' comento el rubio

''mira allí creo que hay alguien'' Mineta ignoro la pregunta

Ambos se acercaron y encontraron a Itsuka Kendo practicando artes marciales

''esa chica es de la clase B''

Cuando se acercaron la peli naranja dejo de practicar para prestarles atención

''¿Quiénes son ustedes?''

''somos tus niñeros, soy Yuga Aoyama y el bajito pervertido es Mineta Minoru''

''¡oye!''

''ya veo, soy Itsuka kendo es un placer''

''¿Así que quieres hacer Itsuka-chan?''

''practiquen artes marciales conmigo''

Antes de que pudieran contestar mineta fue pateado contra la pared unos segundos después Aoyama recibió un golpe en el estómago y fue derribado por una barrida

''maldita mocosa'' mineta se puso de pie

''e-espera no creo que es una buena idea'' intento persuadirlo el rubio

''¡no me importa prepárate yo seré tu oponente!''

Así Mineta los siguientes minutos se transformó en el saco de boxeo de la pequeña Itsuka kendo

* * *

 **Varios minutos después**

Ya era la hora del almuerzo cuando todos comenzaron a regresar a la sala

''esto fue agotador'' hablo Kirishima

''de que hablas cuidar a Jirou fue muy fácil'' le respondió Kaminari

''eso fue porque Jirou no es una envase de adrenalina con piernas''

''estoy muerto viejo no quiero volver a pasar por nada igual'' comento Mic

''supongo que las jóvenes desbordan mucha energía''

''ustedes ¿Por qué huelen a frutas?'' les pregunto Satou a Iida y Shouji

Ambos señalaron a Mei que parecía estar ''arreglando'' la tostadora

''parece que algunos la tuvieron más difícil que otros'' dijo Fumikage

''oigan amigos entiendo eso…'' Sero señaló a Izuku que tenía a Yaoyorozu sentada en sus piernas mientras leían ''pero eso es extraño'' señalo a un Todoroki que estaba jugando un juego de mesa con Uraraka

''¿Qué raro? pensé que Todoroki nunca sonreía'' comento Ojiro

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió mostrando a Bakugou acompañado de Ibara todos pusieron los ojos en blanco ya que no se veía como si estuviera enojado traía un rostro neutro como si estuviera… relajado

''¿Qué mierda me ven?''

''y volvió a ser el de siempre'' suspiro Kirishima

''¿pero que les sucedió?'' grito alarmado Iida

Todos miraron sorprendidos como Aoyama traía a un Mineta golpeado y lleno de vendas

''e-esa niña es a-aterradora''

Todos miraron a Itsuka que estaba hablando con las demás niñas tranquilamente y luego miraron a mineta como si estuviera loco

Las niñas se acercaron hacia donde estaban los demás

''disculpen pero tenemos hambre'' dijo Emi

''oigan ¿ninguno preparo el almuerzo verdad?'' cuestiono Aizawa recibiendo negativas de todos

''porque no las sacamos a comer afuera'' ofreció Kaminari

''no lo sé hermano'' cuestiono Kirishima

''estoy con Kaminari somos 14 adolescentes responsables y 3 adultos no creo que sea difícil cuidar a 10 niñas'' afirmo Sero con una sonrisa

''s-si nos mantenemos juntos creo que no será problema'' Hablo Izuku que se había acercado al grupo

''de acuerdo hablare con el director para que nos envié un transporte'' Dijo Aizawa

* * *

 **Momentos después**

Todos se dirigieron en autobús al centro comercial para poder comer algo aunque en la ciudad era algo peculiar ver a tantos adolescentes cuidando niñas por lo que recibieron varias miradas de las personas

Los chicos vigilaban detenidamente a las infantes especialmente a las más problemáticas para evitar desastres por suerte el almuerzo fue sin problemas hasta que…

''¿podemos ir al parque a jugar?'' pregunto Mina

Rápidamente todas las niñas se le unieron causando un alboroto haciendo que sus ''niñeras'' las llevaran a un parque cercano, cuando llegaron todos comenzaron a jugar empujando a las niñas en los columpios o subiendo en los hombros de los chicos para jugar carreras

Luego de unos minutos Bakugou se percató de que Ibara estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando a los demás jugar

''¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no vas a jugar?'' se sentó a su lado

''hola Katsuki-san, no gracias me gusta estar aquí''

Bakugou entrecerró los ojos

''¿sabes? no eres tan buena mintiendo''

Ibara se tensó ante sus palabras

''b-bueno y-yo… no quiero lastimar a nadie''

El rubio la miro incitándola a que continuara

''mi Quirk cambio mi cabello y lo lleno de espinas… tengo miedo de lastimar a alguien si no tengo cuidado''

Bakugou extendió su mano y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza

''¡no lo hagas!'' Ibara se alejó bruscamente

Inspeccionando su manos se dio cuenta que esta tenia pequeños cortes

''tienes razón tu Quirk puede lastimar… pero este también'' creo pequeñas explosiones en su mano

''¿Cómo lo haces? ¿No tienes miedo?''

''los Quirk son parte de nuestro cuerpo no son muy diferentes a nuestros brazos o piernas nosotros los controlamos no al revés… me convertiré en un héroe y para eso no puedo tenerle miedo a mi Quirk tengo que aceptarlo y utilizarlo para hacerme más fuerte y para poder proteger a los demás ¿tú no quieres ser un héroe también?''

Ambos se miraron unos minutos en silencio

''está bien… lo intentare''

Los dos pusieron de pie e Ibara se dirigió hacia donde estaban las otras niñas jugando

Así transcurrieron los minutos que se volvieron horas

''oigan ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la cena?'' pregunto Mic

''no creo que sea saludable ni para ellas ni para nosotros que comer comida chatarra tendremos que cocinarles la cena'' opino Aizawa

''de acuerdo ¿quién va a ir a comprar ingredientes?'' pregunto Todoroki

Todos los hombres se reunieron y luego de unos minutos los que se fueron eran Shouji, Aoyama, Satou, Iida y Koda liderados por Mic que fue como el adulto responsable

''bueno hay que esperar aquí con las jovencitas a que los demás regresen''

Repentinamente se escucharon disparos cerca del parque cuando entraron tres hombres con la cara cubiertas y armas mientras parecían ser perseguidos por la policía y algunos héroes profesionales

''¡se dirigen hacia aquí!'' grito Sero

''¡las niñas!'' los alerto Kaminari

Todo pereció ir en cámara lenta los ladrones se encontraron acorralados por los héroes y la policía y como último recurso rodearon al grupo de niñas y les apuntaron con sus armas

''¡todos quietos si se mueven estas niñas mueren!''

Ninguno hizo un movimiento

''esto se ve mal que ¿hacemos sensei?'' cuestión Kirishima

''están desesperados si nos movemos podría disparar, por ahora haremos lo que digan''

Todoroki y Bakugou dieron un paso adelante

''¡dije que quietos quieren que estas niñas mueran!'' grito uno de los ladrones mientras apuntaba su arma hacia las niñas

''Joven Bakugou y joven Todoroki no se muevan la seguridad de las niñas debe ser su prioridad''

''Tch, cuando esto acabe los hare pedazos'' gruño Bakugou

''todos levanten las manos'' les ordenaron

Todos hicieron lo que les dijeron… menos uno

Izuku comenzó a caminar lentamente con su full cowl ya activado cuando los ladrones se dieron cuenta apuntaron sus armas hacia el

''¡un paso más mocoso y vamos a disparar!''

Izuku se detuvo y miro a las niñas que estaban asustadas y temblando

''todo está bien chicas… estoy aquí'' les sonrió cálidamente

En un instante despareció de su lugar y estaba en frente de uno de los hombres al cual le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y lo envió volando hacia un árbol todos los presentes incluso Bakugou no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar los huesos del sujeto romperse por el impacto del golpe los otros dos se distrajeron y eso les dio la oportunidad a Todoroki de congelar a uno y Bakugou lanzo una explosión al rostro del otro dejando a todos fuera de combate

Rápidamente la policía capturo a los criminales y en ese momento regresaron Mic y los demás

''oigan ¿qué sucedió aquí?'' cuestiono el rubio

''tuvimos un problema pero por suerte se solucionó'' le respondió All Might mientras veía como las niñas que estaban llorando eran consoladas por los chicos

Cuando toda la situación se calmó todos subieron hacia el autobús y regresaron a la academia en silencio

''hombre eso fue intenso'' hablo repentinamente Kaminari

''¿tú crees?'' Kirishima le contesto irónicamente

''lo bueno fue que pudimos manejar la situación'' comento Todoroki

All Might miro detenidamente a Izuku que se encontraba mirando a la ventana mientras parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos y a su lado estaba Momo que se había dormido al igual que las demás mientras regresaban a los dormitorios

* * *

 **En la academia**

Todos ya habían bajado del autobús y se dirigieron hacia los dormitorios

''¡bien ahora hay que hacer la cena!''

''les mostrare mis habilidades con la comida francesa'' hablo Aoyama

''cocinemos todos mejor'' interrumpió Shouji

Izuku sintió que estaban tirando de su manga cuando se giró vio que era Momo

''¿sucede algo Momo?'' Izuku puso una rodilla en el piso para estar a su altura

La pelinegra extendió los brazos y abrazo a Izuku

''muchas gracias por salvarnos''

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que…

''joven Midoriya''

Izuku se puso de pie para enfrentarse a su maestro

''¿Qué sucede?''

''quería felicitarte por tu desempeño de hace unos minutos''

''muchas gracias''

Se quedaron mirándose unos minutos a los ojos

''¿aun estas preocupado verdad?''

El peliverde se sorprendió ante sus palabras

''e-es que… si hubiera prestado más a-atención… por un momento creí que la perdería… y yo… estaba realmente asustado''

''joven Midoriya sabes que yo nunca estuve en una relación amorosa verdad, siempre durante toda mi carrera desde que me convertí en profesional solo me dedique a salvar personas sin tener tiempo para otras cosas''

''así es''

''bueno eso es mentira''

Izuku abrió los ojos con sorpresa

''Hace mucho tiempo antes de ser el símbolo de la paz hubo una mujer en mi vida… pero debido a mis inseguridades y al miedo que tuve de que mis enemigos le hicieran daño me aleje de ella fue porque tuve los mismos pensamientos que tú tienes en este momento''

Izuku bajo la cabeza ''y-yo''

Cualquier cosa que fuera a decir fue interrumpida

''cuando te acercaste a esos criminales estoy seguro que utilizaste el 100% del One For All y aun así no te rompiste ni un solo hueso ¿no es verdad?''

Izuku asintió

''es cierto que para los héroes estar en una relación puede ser perjudicial… pero… a veces el amor puede darnos un poder inimaginable, recuerda bien hijo estar enamorado no es un error siempre será la sensación más maravillosa que tendrás en tu vida''

'' _debo ser más fuerte para nunca perder a nadie… para nunca perderla''_

Cuando levanto la cabeza All Might pudo ver su resolución ardiendo claramente en sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír

'' _así es, convierte todos esos sentimientos en tu fuerza joven Midoriya y encontraras el poder más grande que existe''_

''al Might sobre el One For All''

''si crees… que ella es la indicada cuéntale cuando creas que es el momento adecuado''

Luego de unos minutos más conversando ambos regresaron parare unirse con los demás luego de preparar la cena todos juntos incluso con ayuda delas niñas había llegado la hora de que todos fueran a dormir

''bueno nosotros nos retiramos'' dijo Iida

''creo que debo quedarme para cuando las chicas despierten'' Mineta empezó a babear

''descansen bien recuerden que mañana hay clases'' les aviso Aizawa

''¡si!''

''parece que se acerca una tormenta'' comento Fumikage mirando por la ventana

Con todo dicho los chicos se fueron a dormir arrastrando a un mineta atado y amordazado

* * *

 **Con Izuku**

Ya era medianoche y los chicos se encontraban durmiendo tal y como dijo Fumikage se había desatado una tormenta los rayos y los truenos no se hicieron esperar mientras las gotas caían del cielo el peliverde dormía pacíficamente en su cama hasta que unos golpes en su puerta lo despertaron

''mmm ¿Quién será a esta hora?''

Arrastrando los pies se encamino hacia la puerta cuando la abrió se encontró con la Momo que abrazaba un conejo de felpa que seguramente había creado con su Quirk

''Momo ¿Qué haces aquí?''

''no puedo dormir ¿puedo quedarme contigo?''

Izuku recordó el efecto del Quirk en el que estaban las chicas por lo que se ruborizo y comenzó a sudar

''n-no creo que s-sea una buena i-idea''

''por favor… quiero estar contigo'' puso un semblante triste

'' _cuando me mira así… ¡no! Tengo que resistir debo decirle que no es posible''_

''claro adelante'' sonrió aunque por dentro estaba llorando

La pelinegra entro corriendo rápidamente y se subió a su cama

''buenas noches Izuku''

''buenas noches''

* * *

 **Con Todoroki**

Shoto se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente en su futon hasta que un fuerte trueno logro despertarlo

'' _parece que la tormenta está empeorando''_

Cuando estaba a punto de volver a dormir un pequeño grito en el pasillo lo puso alerta, saliendo de su cama se encamino hacia la puerta cuando salió al pasillo todo se veía oscuro hasta que vio un pequeño punto color café y se dio cuenta que era Ochaco que estaba arrodillada con las manos en los oídos.

''Ochaco ¿Qué haces aquí?'' se arrodillo para estar a su altura

La pequeña levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos, repentinamente se abalanzo y se aferró a él cuándo comenzó a temblar Todoroki se percató de que estaba asustada

''¿le tienes miedo a los truenos?''

''s-si ¿puedo dormir c-contigo?'' pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos

Shoto sabía que si aceptaba en la mañana tendría muchos problemas entre otras cosas

''de acuerdo''

Aun así no parecía que fuera a soltarlo y no quería que comenzara a llorar en medio del pasillo y despertara a los demás la castaña se puso de pie y corrió hasta la habitación y se metió en el futon

'' _si pongo mi despertador para mañana a primera hora puedo salir del cuarto antes de que el Quirk pierda su efecto''_

Programando su despertador Shoto se acostó en el futon junto con Ochaco

''¿Shoto?''

''¿Qué sucede?''

''gracias por salvarnos de esos hombres malos''

''no fue nada… estaba cumpliendo una promesa''

Unos minutos después ambos se encontraban durmiendo por desgracia Todoroki no se percató que su despertador estaba averiado

* * *

 **Con Bakugou**

Bakugou se despertó en medio de la noche

'' _tengo sed''_

Con un bostezo salió de su cama bajo hacia la cocina luego de saciar su sed subió de nuevo al ascensor y se fue a su habitación sin percatarse de los pequeños pies que lo estaban siguiendo, repentinamente el ruido de un trueno resonó afuera

'' _tch estúpida tormenta''_

En el momento que abrió la puerta

''será mejor que salgas de ahí'' ordeno el rubio

De la oscuridad salió la Ibara

''¿Qué haces aquí?''

''y-yo tuve una pesadilla, l-luego te vi bajar ¿puedo dormir contigo?'' pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

''no'' luego le cerró la puerta en la cara

Con lágrimas en los ojos la abatida niña decidió volver hacia donde estaban los demás e intentar dormir de nuevo…de repente la puerta se abrió de nuevo

''más te vale que no me molestes mientras duermo''

El rostro de Ibara se ilumino y entro rápidamente a la habitación y se recostó en la cama

'' _creo que estoy olvidando algo… ¡bah! debe ser algo estúpido si termine olvidándolo''_ con ese último pensamiento Bakugou volvió a dormir junto a Ibara

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Un nuevo día empezaba para todo el mundo y en la residencia de la U.A no era diferente

Mina que se encontraba en la sala junto con las demás abrió los ojos y bostezo

''mmm que buen sueño''

Cuando estiro su cuerpo lo noto…

''¡chicas volvimos a la normalidad!'' grito emocionada

Poco a poco las demás niñas también comenzaron a despertar

''es bueno volver a la normalidad'' sonrió Kyoka

''aunque la ropa me aprieta un poco'' opino Tsuyu

Efectivamente sus ropas les quedaban muy apretadas y en el caso de Emi y Mei la parte superior de su ropa no soporto la tensión y se desgarro

''buenos días jovencitas''

Las chicas se dieron la vuelta y notaron a Aizawa, All Might y Mic estaban allí pero los tres tenían vendas en los ojos

''parece que todas regresaron a la normalidad''

''ahora será mejor que se vistan antes de que los demás despierten'' les aviso Aizawa

''¿y yo Shota?''

''fui a tu apartamento y te traje tu ropa'' le tendió una bolsa

''¿eso significa que tocaste su ropa interior…?'' Mic fue interrumpido por un codazo en el rostro

''¿y nosotras?'' pregunto Mei

''Las que no tienen ropa podemos prestarles de la nuestra'' ofreció Toru

''gracias'' hablo kendo ''a Ibara y a mí nos vendría bien… esperen ¿Dónde está Ibara?''

''Tampoco están Ochaco-chan y Momo-chan'' observo Tsuyu

''Tal vez se despertaron temprano y se fueron a sus habitaciones'' dijo Mina

* * *

 **Con Izuku**

Izuku se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente mientras se acurrucaba contra su almohada cuando la apretó su almohada… gimió

'' _esperen las almohadas no gimen''_ interrumpió repentinamente su sueño

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró cara a cara con una dormida Momo y sus manos se encontraban sujetando sus pechos desnudos al parecer la parte superior se había desgarrado por el tamaño, al ver esto hizo que su rostro se tornara rojo y sudara mares estaba a punto de gritar pero logro contenerse

'' _calma, cálmate si se despertara y me viera la situación pensara que soy un pervertido''_

Izuku sabía que eran novios pero esto sin duda era demasiado

'' _debo sacar mis manos y salir de aquí sin que despierte''_

Lentamente comenzó a retirar sus manos de sus pechos cuando logro hacerlo suspiro de alivio pero por desgracia Momo comenzó a despertarse

Sentándose en la cama la pelinegra se tallo los ojos y miro a su alrededor notando que no estaba a su habitación cuando sintió otro peso junto a ella giro la cabeza para encontrarse con un muy ruborizado Izuku e hizo lo que cualquier mujer haría… gritar

''¡AHHHHHH!''

''¡l-lo siento!'' el peliverde intento taparse los ojos pero se cayó de la cama

Entonces se escucharon pasos y la puerta se abrió

''¿Qué sucede Midoriya?'' pregunto Fumikage

''¿Por qué gritas tan tempano?'' hablo Aoyama

Los dos se sorprendieron al ver a Momo en la cama de Izuku y por como aferraba la sabana a su cuerpo los chicos se dieron cuenta que estaba desnuda

Izuku se puso de pie rápidamente y empujo a todos afuera

''¡luego lo explico!'' cerró la puerta rápidamente

Apoyo la espalda en la puerta y soltó un suspiro antes de que su atención se desviara a su cama donde se encontraba Momo tan roja como si de un tomate se tratase desviando la mirada dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

''b-bueno d-días''

''b-buenos días Izuku''

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y comenzaron a reírse

''¿te encuentras… bien?'' pregunto entre risas

''si, gracias por preguntar''

Izuku comenzó a cercarse a la cama su rostro aún estaba rojo y Momo sintió como su corazón parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho cuando estuvo junto a la cama se inclinó y unieron sus labios

''bienvenida de vuelta''

* * *

 **Con Todoroki**

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana golpeando directamente los ojos de Shoto haciendo que este abriera los ojos repentinamente sintió un peso encima suyo cuando bajo el rostro encontró a Ochaco acurrucada contra su pecho se veía tan adorable que sin importar que fuera el no pudo evitar que un leve tinte rosa adornara sus mejillas.

Para su mala suerte la castaña comenzó a despertarse

'' _Esto es malo''_

Cuando Ochaco abrió los ojos lo primero con lo que se encontró fueron un ojo gris y otro verde que la miraban fijamente solo tardo unos segundo para que se percatara de su situación… estaba acurrucada contra el pecho de Todoroki Shoto

''¡Kyaaa!'' se sentó y se cubrió el cuerpo rápidamente

Todoroki se sentó dándole la espalda

''¿Qué sucede aquí?'' grito Satou

''¿Quién grita?'' pregunto Sero

Los dos adolescentes pusieron los rostros en blanco cuando vieron a Uraraka en la habitación de Todoroki mientras se cubría el cuerpo

''¡fuera de aquí!'' grito la castaña

Los dos chicos fueron empujados repentinamente fuera de la habitación por una barrera de hielo creada por Todoroki

Los únicos dos ocupantes de la habitación se quedaron en silencio ya que ni siquiera podían mirarse a los ojos de lo avergonzados que estaban Ochaco sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte y sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a flotar hasta el techo, Shoto no estaba mejor su corazón también latía rápido y mentiría si dijera que sentir el cuerpo de su compañera contra el suyo no se sentía bien

''y-yo'' dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo lo que los obligo a volver al silencio

''l-lo lamento no debí venir a tu habitación anoche''

''no es tu culpa no sabías lo que hacías… yo no debí dejarte entrar sabiendo lo que pasaría''

''supongo que ambos tenemos la culpa'' se rio un poco de la situación la castaña

''te daré algo de ropa para que puedas volver a tu habitación''

''muchas gracias Shoto-kun''

''también tengo que decirte unas cosas sobre ayer''

Con eso dicho ambos adolescentes completamente avergonzados comenzaron a prepararse para el día.

* * *

 **Con Bakugou**

El rubio se despertó cuando comenzó a escuchar gritos en todo el edificio

''¿Qué mierda les pasa ahora a esos idiotas?''

Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse un peso en su costado se lo impidió allí fue cuando noto a Ibara que lo sujetaba fuertemente

''¡¿pero qué carajos?!''

Su repentino grito despertó a la chica junto a él y sus ojos se encontraron el rojo choco contra el negro hasta que…

''¡AHHHHHHH!''

''¿Qué paso hermano?'' entro rápidamente Kirishima

''¿está todo bien?'' pregunto Shouji

Los que repentinamente entraron a la habitación literalmente se convirtieron en piedra al ver la escena no podían creer que la puritana Ibara Shiozaki de la clase B estaba acostada casi desnuda en la cama con Bakugou

''¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?!'' grito confundido Kirishima

Mientras Kirishima y Shouji formulaban miles de preguntas Ibara murmuraba rápidamente cosas como que su cuerpo estaba manchado… y así Bakugou perdió la paciencia

Con una explosión saco a Kirishima y Shouji de la habitación y azoto la puerta para cerrarla

''¿K-Katsuki?''

Se giró al escuchar su nombre para encontrarse con Ibara completamente roja que estaba intentando cubrirse con la sabana

''¿Qué quieres?''

''¿p-p-podías buscar a Itsuka y p-pedirle que me t-traiga ropa por f-favor?''

''tch, está bien quédate aquí y no salgas hasta que regrese''

''s-si''

Lo que Ibara no vio fue el leve rubor en las mejillas de Bakugou cuando se fue.

* * *

 **Tres meses después**

Era el fin de las clases y dos estudiantes estaban caminando de la mano por los pasillos ellos eran Midoriya Izuku y Yaoyorozu Momo.

''ya han pasado tres meses ¿verdad?'' pregunto el peliverde

''si, como olvidarlo'' respondió momo con una pequeña risa

Habían pasado bastante tiempo desde el incidente de ''la guardería'' como decidieron llamarlo y muchas cosas habían sucedido cuando las fotos fueron reveladas comenzó una guerra de quien tenía la foto más vergonzosa

Había fotos de Jirou tocando para Sero y Kaminari lo que provocó que la peli violeta los golpeara cuando la vio

Una foto en la que el Fumikage de 5 años estaba cocinando con Tsuyu mientras sonreía lo que provoco que el primero deseara que la tierra se lo tragara

La de Todoroki consolando a Ochaco cuando estaba llorando que hizo que la castaña comenzara a flotar por todo el salón y que todos presenciaran por primera vez a Todoroki ruborizarse

Una en la que Ojiro le regalaba unas flores a Toru lo que hizo que el rubio se desmallara cuando la vio y Toru se riera divertida

En la que Izuku está leyendo con Momo en sus piernas ese día todos estaban seguros que la pareja había descubierto una nueva tonalidad de rojo y lo aplicaron en sus rostros

Ni siquiera la clase B se salvó cuando mostraron una foto de la pequeña Itsuka Kendo dándole una paliza a Mineta

Pero lo que se sacó el premio fue el video donde habían grabado cuando Bakugou estaba hablando con Ibara en el parque por unos días Ibara no poda toparse con Bakugou sin ruborizarse y comenzar a balbucear incoherencias y lo peor fue que alguien (Monoma) hizo viral el video lo que provoco que todos en la academia conocieran el lado sensible del rubio y Bakugou… bueno después de darle una golpiza a Monoma cada vez que alguien mencionaba el video comenzaban las explosiones.

Otro que también la tuvo difícil fue Aizawa ya que Mic hizo circular entre los profesores las fotos y videos que le había sacado a el y a Emi lo que hizo el pelinegro (luego de golpear a Mic hasta el cansancio) formalizara su relación con la heroína para alegría de esta.

''viendo hacia atrás es muy gracioso''

''pero ahora las cosas ya están algo calmadas comparadas con antes''

Por desgracia para Izuku y Momo ambos se habían convertido en el centro de atención de los chismes cuando todos se enteraron de su relación pero luego de unos días las cosas se habían calmado

Para la pareja todo iba bien no muchas cosas habían cambiado para ellos aún continuaban reuniéndose en la habitación de Momo para leer juntos aunque a veces terminaba con una sesión acalorada de besos pero ellos no se quejaban

Sus salidas de amigos se convirtieron en citas ya sea al parque de diversiones, salir a cenar entre otras cosas

En su segundo mes de noviazgo Izuku tuvo que conocer a los padres de Momo decir que estaba nervioso era poco durante esa semana Izuku no era más que un manojo de nervios con piernas se necesitó de varios besos de su novia y de los consejos de All Might para que estuviera preparado para ese día... grande fue su sorpresa cuando los padres de su novia lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Las preocupaciones de Izuku radicaban en que pensaba que lo rechazarían debido a que el no pertenecía a la misma clase social pero ese día se enteró que los padres de Momo tuvieron la misma situación al parecer era la madre de Momo la que tenía dinero pero en uno de sus viajes a la ciudad conoció a su padre y se enamoraron por eso cuando se casaron su padre adopto el apellido Yaoyorozu por eso la madre de Momo estaba más que feliz que su hija se enamorara de la misma forma que ella

''hay que admitir que nos llevamos varias sorpresas en este tiempo''

''y sin duda algunas fueron grandes''

Algo por lo que todos se sorprendieron fue que un mes después del incidente Todoroki y Uraraka comenzaron a salir las chicas se impresionaron ya que pensaban que a Uraraka le gustaba Izuku y los chicos de que alguien tan serio y frio como Todoroki estuviera saliendo con alguien tan alegre y amable como Uraraka pero decidieron que si ellos eran felices no tenían por qué interponerse

Pero si de opuestos hablamos la sorpresa que se llevó el instituto completo cuando unas semanas después del incidente el mismísimo Bakugou empezó una relación con nada más y nada menos que Ibara Shiozaki ambos eran polos opuestos en lo más extremo, al parecer ambos estaban saliendo en secreto pero a petición de Ibara anunciaron su relación cuando le preguntaron a la joven como hacía para estar en una relación con un chico de las explosiones ella le contestaba con una sonrisa

''las apariencias engañan''

Y así fue que para descontento de las chicas el último de los tres grandes encontró una pareja

La pareja llego a los dormitorios y se detuvieron para ver el aterecer

''aún nos queda mucho por vivir ya sean alegrías o tristezas'' dijo Momo

Izuku la rodeo con un brazo y Momo apoyo su cabeza en su hombro

''no importa que sea mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien '' respondió el peliverde

La pelinegra se giró para verlo a los ojos

''Te Amo Izuku''

''Yo también Te Amo Momo''

Así ambos se besaron sabiendo que no importa que tan difícil sea lo que les arroje la vida lo superarían… porque… estaban juntos

 **continuara...**

* * *

 **espero que lo hayan disfrutado solo queda un capitulo mas muchas gracias a los que escribieron un reviews y pusieron esta historia entre sus favoritas**

 **buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches depende a que hora lo lean**


	3. Nacimiento

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo**

 **Una cosa que queria decir todos me han dicho que puse un flashback dentro de otro flashback personalmente yo uso fanfiction desde hace un par de años y he leido muchas historias y en varias ocaciones me he encontrado con un flashback dentro de otro asi que para mi no es tan raro**

 **bueno eso es todo disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Nacimiento

 **De vuelta a la actualidad (13 años después)**

''así fue como su padre y yo nos enamoramos y seguimos juntos hasta el día de hoy''

''¡eso fue tan romántico! tuvieron que convertirse en niños para poder confesar sus sentimientos''

Momo se rio ante el comentario de su hija

Momo Yaoyorozu ahora conocida como Momo Yaoyorozu Midoriya debido a que era la única hija de la importante familia Yaoyorozu tuvo que conservar su apellido luego de casarse aunque a Izuku no le molestaba eso.

''Izumi hija ¿de dónde sacaste la libreta?''

''las cree cuando comenzaste la historia'' respondió avergonzada

''las fotos de las que nos hablaste ¿aun las tienes?'' pregunto curioso su hijo

''esperen aquí'' Momo salió de la habitación y unos minutos después regreso con un álbum de fotos en las manos

''Vengan a ver'' se sentó en unas de las camas y sus hijos se sentaron uno a cada lado ''es un álbum de fotos mío y de su padre''

''¿son de cuando eran jóvenes?'' pregunto Izumi

''la mayoría si'' respondió Momo

''¿esta foto?'' Pregunto su hijo

''esta es de cuando ustedes nacieron… sin duda fue un día interesante''

''puedes contarnos''

''está bien, bueno ese día…''

* * *

 **Hace 6 años**

Momo se encontraba en su casa descansando hacía ya dos años que ella e Izuku se habían casado y habían comprado una casa para vivir juntos, en este momento ella estaba embarazada de ocho meses nunca podría olvidar el día que se lo dijo a Izuku

* * *

 **Flashback**

Momo estaba en su sala caminando de un lado a otro hacía ya unos días que estaba vomitando sin importar que cosa comiera su madre logro convencerla de que fuera al médico y hoy había recibido la notica… estaba embarazada

'' _que hago ¿debería llamarlo o esperar a que regrese a casa?''_

Decidiendo ver un poco de televisión Momo no podría creer su suerte todos los programas o películas eran sobre bebés decidio poner un canal de noticias y con un suspiro resignado Momo tomo con las manos temblorosas su celular y decidió llamar a su esposo

'' _por favor atiende''_

'' _hola Momo''_

''hola Izuku ¿estas ocupado?''

Una explosión se escuchó del otro lado

 _''u-un poco ¿es urgente?''_

''la verdad si''

 _''entonces te escucho'' **''¡oye cuidado donde apuntas eso!''**_

''b-bueno h-hoy fui al médico d-debido a mi malestar de e-estos días y…''

 _''¿y qué? ¿e-está todo bien Momo?''_ pregunto claramente preocupado por su esposa

No pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de todo sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara siempre seria el mismo chico dulce del que se enamoro

Se escuchó otra explosión del otro lado

 _''¡DEKU DEJA ESE MALDITO APARATO Y VEN AQUÍ A AYUDARNOS O TE MATARE!''_

 _''¡un minuto Kacchan esto es urgente!''_

''Izuku estoy embarazada''

Se escuchó silencio del otro lado por unos momentos se preocupó de que la noticia haya sido demasiado y luego de unos segundos… la llamada se corto

La pelinegra se quedó sentada en su sofá mientras miraba el celular en sus manos

'' _¿me corto?, no puede ser la situación debe haber empeorado, ¿tal vez Bakugou destruyo su celular?, no sería la primera vez''_

Luego de veinte minutos la puerta de la casa se abrió repentinamente mostrando a Izuku con su traje de héroe, agitado y su ropa un poco chamuscada

''¿Izuku?''

''¿es… verdad lo que… me dijiste?'' pregunto entre jadeos

''si, vamos a ser padres'' le respondió su esposa con lágrimas en los ojos

En ese instante Momo fue abordada en un gran abrazo por Izuku que también tenía lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos en la televisión se podía ver claramente una noticia

'' **EL HEROE NUMERO 1 DEKU SALVO A 50 PERSONAS DE UN EDIFICIO EN LLAMAS EN 5 MINUTOS''**

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

Unos días después hicieron una reunión para contarles a sus familiares y amigos, siempre atesoraría ese recuerdo con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente por consejo de familiares, amigos y principalmente su esposo la heroína Creati se tomó una licencia médica de sus deberes

Así fue como fueron pasando los meses y la pareja tuvo que batallar con los antojos y los cambios de humor de Momo como esa vez que hizo un escándalo en un restaurante por que la mesera le estaba sonriendo mucho a su esposo o esa otra vez que Izuku termino durmiendo por tres días en el sofá porque durante un reportaje una fanática se le acercó y le dio un beso o también la vez que lo envió las tres de la mañana a buscar comida italiana.

Aunque la gran sorpresa del embarazo para la pareja fue cuando se enteraron que su familia de tres en realidad seria de cuatro…

* * *

 **Flashback**

La pareja se encontraban en un clínica esperando a que los atendieran debido a que Momo ya tenía 12 semanas y hoy iban a hacerle su primer ultrasonido para ver cómo se encontraba su bebe

''Sr y Sra. Midoriya la doctora los atenderá en seguida''

Los dos entraron al consultorio para encontrarse con la doctora

''buenos días a los dos''

''buenos días''

''¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?''

''muy bien gracias''

Luego de que les hicieran las preguntas de rutina llego la parte importante

''bien ahora voy a necesitar que se recueste unos minutos''

Luego de que Momo se res costo y le pusieran un gel comenzó a frotar el aparato por su vientre

''muy bien veamos, allí esta y parece que todo está bien''

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de los dos padres

''Al parecer sus dos hijos se encuentran sanos''

''e-espere ¿dos?''

''si aquí mire'' les enseño el monitor para que vieran a los pequeños y escucharan los latidos de sus corazones

Momo no podía estar más feliz ahora no había una sino dos pequeñas criaturas creciendo en su interior estaba tan emocionada que ya quería que ambos estuvieran en sus brazos

'' _¡son dos! ¿Cómo serán? ¿Tendrán mis ojos o los de Izuku? ¿Serán niños o niñas?''_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe fuerte en el suelo se giró para ver a su esposo que aparentemente se había desmayado

''¡Izuku!'' grito alarmada

''no se preocupe, esto suele ser normal'' le aviso la doctora

Y así fue como el héroe número uno Deku fue noqueado por un ultrasonido

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

Sin duda esas serian momentos que la hacían reír cuando los recordaba, pero luego de que se enterara de que eran dos Izuku comenzó a tratarla como si estuviera echa de cristal al principio le pareció adorable que se preocupara tanto por ella, pero conforme iban transcurriendo los meses se volvió un poco… asfixiante

Apenas y le permitía salir de la cama sin contar esa vez que se cortó un dedo se puso tan histérico que si no hubiera sido por sus amigos que estaban de visita Izuku hubiera terminado llamando a una ambulancia.

Ahora que tenía ocho meses Izuku junto con todos sus amigos se turnaban para cuidarla así que ahora tenía muchas niñeras.

Tenía charlas con sus amigas como Jirou, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mina, Toru, Ibara e Itsuka, a veces comía comida francesa hecha por Aoyama, cuando venía Satou le preparaba los postres que ella quisiera, incluso All Might venía a hacerle compañía por suerte aún tenían una buena relación con todos sus excompañeros aunque en este momento era el turno de…

''sigo sin entender ¿Por qué mierda estoy aquí?'' gruño Bakugou

''yo también me pregunto lo mismo ¿no creo que te hayas ofrecido para esto?'' pregunto Momo

''Ibara me dijo que viniera ya que nadie más podía''

Para sorpresa de todos que decían que su relación no iba a durar Ibara y Katsuki se casaron un año después de Momo e Izuku y al parecer su relación no podía estar mejor a pesar de todo eran el uno para el otro

''siendo así no te preocupes solo serán un par de horas hasta que llegue Izuku''

''aun así ¿Por qué demonios necesitas niñeras?''

''Al parecer cuando estas embarazada de más de un niño es muy difícil que una mujer llegue a los nueve meses de embarazo y como Izuku no quiere que este sola por si me pasa algo les pidió a todos que ayudaran'' Momo se sentó en el sofá con un libro en las manos

''¿Cómo sea?'' Bakugou agarro el control remoto y comenzó a ver televisión

Los minutos pasaron en silencio para ambos hasta que Momo hizo una mueca de dolor y se sujetó el estomago

''¿oye estas bien?''

''s-si fue solo una patada parece que los niños están algo inquietos hoy''

''no me asustes así mujer''

''¿estas preocupado por mí?'' lo molesto la pelinegra

''¡no me fastidies, si dejo que algo te pase Ibara y Deku no dejaran de molestarme!''

Momo se rio entre dientes

''¿tu e Ibara no han pensado en tener hijos?'' pregunto curiosa

''no lo sé, nunca planteamos el tema''

''te recomiendo que intenten no hay sensación más maravillosa que… ¡AHHHHH!''

''¡¿Qué pasa ahora!?''

''Bakugou se me rompió la fuente''

Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha tomando el bolso con las cosas del bebe se dirigieron a la clínica que la pareja había elegido por suerte el rubio había venido en su auto… no fue tan bueno para Momo ya que Bakugou estaba conduciendo… como un maldito maniático

''¡¿acaso quieres que tengamos un accidente?!'' le regaño la pelinegra

''¡¿acaso piensas que te voy a dejar parir en mi auto?!'' le respondió

Luego de pocos minutos ambos llegaron a la clínica y Momo fue llevada a una habitación acompañada por Bakugou

''tengo que avisarle a Izuku'' dijo Momo desde la camilla

''yo llamare al Idiota''

Bakugou saco su teléfono y marco el número que tenía agendo como Deku (maldito nerd) espero unos segundos hasta que

 _''hola Kacchan ¿Qué sucede?''_

''¡ven en este momento mierda tu mujer está pariendo!''

''¡ _oh por dios! ¡Ya vienen, voy a ser padre!''_

''¡será mejor que te apures maldito nerd!''

''¡deja de insultarlo!'' le grito la pelinegra

''¡deja de fastidiarme!''

'' _traten de no matarse ustedes dos voy en camino''_

Y entonces la llamada se cortó mientras Bakugou y Momo continuaba gritándose lo que provoco que todo la clínica los oyera no se detuvieron hasta que las enfermeras los obligaron a callarse

'' _les avisare a los demás idiotas''_ pensó el rubio mientras salía de la habitación

Decir que había una vista peculiar afuera de la habitación de la futura madre no era suficiente todas las enfermeras y doctores que pasaban podían observar a una gran cantidad de héroes conocidos entre ellos Ingenium, Uravity, Red Riot también reconocieron a Shoto y Bakugou (cuando dejo de gritar) dos héroes que estaban en el top cinco del ranking de héroes cuando se enteraron todos los amigos y ex compañeros que Momo estaba dando a luz todos se dirigieron rápidamente al hospital sin siquiera quitarse sus trajes de héroe, incluso estaba el antiguo símbolo de la paz All Might dentro de la habitación junto con los padres de Momo e Inko

''¿Dónde está Deku?'' pregunto Uraraka

''no lo sé pero él es último que falta'' le respondió Todoroki a su novia

Todoroki y Uraraka habían continuado con su relación después de la preparatoria y ahora estaban comprometidos y la boda seria dentro de tres meses

''no hay que preocuparse el llegara'' los calmo Iida

* * *

 **Dentro de la habitación**

''Sra. Midoriya ya casi estamos listos para empezar'' le aviso la enfermera

''¿Dónde está Izuku?'' pregunto Momo intentando aguantar el dolor de las contracciones

''le llame al joven Izuku hace unos minutos y me dijo que está cerca'' le aviso All Might

''gracias''

''no debes preocuparte hija todo estará bien'' le aseguro su padre

''no tengas dudas de que Izuku vendrá'' le sonrió Inko

Momo le devolvió la sonrisa había conocido a la mujer un poco después de que Izuku conociera sus padres, Momo se dio cuenta que Izuku saco todo de su madre desde sus rasgos físicos hasta su personalidad lo que logro que ambas mujeres fueran muy unidas

'' _Izuku ven rápido te necesito''_ pensó al sentir el dolor de otra contracción

* * *

 **Con Izuku**

El peliverde venia saltando de techo en techo rápidamente cuando Bakugou le llamo él se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad por lo que estaba empleando todo su poder para poder llegar con su familia

'' _diablos debo apurarme''_

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a su yo de primer año de preparatoria que se casaría con Yaoyorozu Momo sin duda el creería que esa persona estaba loca

Pero ahora estaban casados y esperando dos hijos por lo cual no podía evitar ser feliz aunque al principio estaba preocupado debido a que su padre nunca estuvo presente cuando era niño y cuando estaba en segundo de preparatoria se divorció de su madre y se quedó en el extranjero aunque a él ya no le importaba ese hombre

Por suerte All Might siempre estuvo a su lado y se transformó en su amigo, mentor, y figura paterna gracias a eso Izuku sabía que podría llegar a ser un buen padre para sus hijos.

No había un solo día en que no se esforzara para crear un lugar mejor para su familia después de todo Momo le había dado los que consideraba los mejores años de su vida hasta ahora aunque no todo siempre fue felicidad pero siempre lo habían superado juntos

Mientras se dirigía a la clínica Izuku no pudo evitar recordar uno de los momento más importantes en su vida

* * *

 **Flashback**

Cansado y herido era como se dirigía Izuku hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos ya en sus últimos días de tercer año el día había llegado era el enfrentamiento final entre la liga de villanos y los héroes

La liga contaba con un gran número de Nomus y una dura batalla se libró y en medio de ella Izuku se alejó para quedar cara a cara con Shigaraki Tomura, nunca olvidaría esa batalla que consideraba de las más difíciles en su vida

Sobrepasando sus límites en un último golpe en el que Izuku lo puso todo, la esperanza de sus amigos y la voluntad de todos los anteriores portadores del One For All

En un último ataque… en el que Izuku puso todo su ser

Y en la última batalla donde las voluntades del One For All y el All For One se enfrentaron… el One For All salió victorioso

Por eso en este momento Izuku arrastraba a un inconsciente Shigaraki Tomura para por fin poder arrestarlo. La parte superior de su traje había sido destruida dejando ver la gran cantidad de heridas que había recibido y todas estaban sangrando algunas más profundas que otras también tenían un corte en la ceja y podía sentir el sabor a cobre en su boca mientras caminaba.

En su camino no podía evitar pensar que antes no hubiera dudado ni por un segundo sacrificarse con tal de ganar la pelea pero todo eso había cambiado gracias a cierta pelinegra, debido a la promesa que le hizo Izuku a Momo había superados sus límites con tal de sobrevivir para poder regresar a su lado

Luego de unos minutos Izuku logro ver a todos sus amigos junto a los héroes profesionales su vista escaneo el lugar buscando a Momo cuando la vio no pudo evitar sonreír al parecer estaba a salvo, cuando todos se dieron cuenta que estaba allí él les sonrió y levanto el pulgar para demostrar que lo había conseguido la primera en dirigirse a su dirección fue su novia que se le abalanzo encima, se necesitó de la poca fuerza que le quedaba para evitar que se cayeran al piso

''estoy de regreso'' le devolvió el abrazo

''bienvenido de vuelta'' respondió con lágrimas en los ojos

Cuando todo se calmó y anunciaron que la derrota de la liga de villanos se dedicó un funeral a los caídos y luego se celebró una gran fiesta en la U.A siendo Izuku uno de los principales homenajeados debido a que él fue quien había derrotado a su líder aunque en la fiesta Deku no se encontraba por ningún lado fue gracias al comentario de Bakugou que dejaron de buscarlo

''¡dejen a Deku festejar la victoria con su novia tranquilo!''

No se necesitó un genio para deducirlo

Por su parte Izuku estaba con Momo compartiendo una noche especial ya que para ambos sería un recuerdo inolvidable… la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

Ese mismo día Izuku se hizo una promesa… se aseguraría de hacer a Momo la mujer más feliz del mundo hasta el final de sus días por eso en este momento más que nunca necesitaba estar con su esposa

* * *

 **En la clínica**

Todos aún continuaban en el pasillo esperando a que Izuku llegara

''oigan creo que allí viene'' les aviso Fumikage

''hermano será mejor que abran las ventanas porque dudo que se detenga''

Tal como había dicho Kirishima Izuku entro por la ventana por suerte se detuvo antes de impactar contra la puerta de la habitación

''¿Cómo esta Momo? ¿Y los niños? ¿Ya nacieron?'' pregunto histéricamente

Rápidamente recibió un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Bakugou

''¡cálmate o te matare! Esta allá adentro y se niega a empezar sin ti''

''muchas gracias por todo Kacchan''

''como sea'' Bakugou puso un brazo alrededor de su esposa '' _buena suerte Deku''_

Con un suspiro Izuku entro a la habitación

''Izuku… llegaste'' Momo sonrió a pesar del dolor

El peliverde se dirigió inmediatamente junto a su esposa

''te prometí que siempre regresaría a tu lado''

''estamos a punto de iniciar el parto todos a excepción del padre por favor espere en el pasillo'' les aviso el medico

Todos los familiares salieron de la habitación deseando lo mejor a la pareja y futuros nietos

''bien señora Midoriya voy a necesitar que puje''

''¡AHHHH!''

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar mientras la pelinegra daba a luz, Izuku intento disimular el dolor por el agarre de hierro que tenía sobre su mano

'' _desde cuando es tan fuerte''_

''¡demonios Izuku cuando esto termine te voy a matar a golpes!''

''yo también Te Amo'' sonrió Izuku

''¡no estoy bromeando esto duele muchísimo!''

''continúe así ya salió la cabeza''

Unos minutos después de pujar un llanto inundo la habitación

''¡es un niño!'' le aviso la enfermera y se llevó al niño para limpiarlo

''bien ya va uno pero necesito que vuelva a pujar''

Momo intento pujar de nuevo pero él bebe no salía y luego de varios intento seguía sin conseguirlo

''N-No puedo hacerlo''

''debe intentarlo señora sino vamos a tener que hacerlo por la fuerza y podría lastimar al bebé''

Izuku se alarmo ante esto

''Momo mírame''

Cuando lo hizo su esposo apoyo su frente contra la suya mientras la miraba a los ojos

''sé que esto es difícil… pero yo estoy aquí a tu lado y sé que puedes con esto por favor… nuestros hijos te necesitan''

''d-de acuerdo lo intentare''

Comenzando a pujar nuevamente luego de unos minutos un segundo llanto se escuchó en la habitación

''¡es una niña!''

Las enfermeras se la llevaron para poder limpiarla

''Lo hiciste, ya están aquí''

''s-sí, t-tengo sueño Izuku''

Izuku se alarmo ante esto hasta que la doctora hablo

''no se preocupe Sr. Midoriya su esposa esta fuera de peligro el cansancio se debe a que hizo un gran esfuerzo''

Con un suspiro de alivio se giró para ver a su esposa que ya estaba dormida se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente

''Te Amo Momo''

* * *

 **Varios minutos después**

Momo comenzó a abrir los ojos y cuando se despertó se encontró con la escena más tierna que había visto en mucho tiempo. Izuku sostenía a sus hijos uno en cada brazo mientras estaba… hablándoles sobre héroes, esto provoco que se riera y su esposo se percatara de que estaba despierta

''Momo ¿Cómo te sientes?''

''me siento mejor ahora'' sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama

''¿Quieres sostenerlos?''

''Por supuesto''

No hacía falta que ni le preguntaran no podía estar más emocionada de por fin abrasar a sus hijos, los miro detenidamente ambos tenían su cabello negro y por lo visto tenían los ojos verdes de Izuku y sus pecas

''Se parecen a ti'' le dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas

''son perfectos'' Izuku se sentó junto a ella mientras los abrazaba a los tres

''sobre los nombres…''

''quería esperar a que despertaras''

''yo nombrare al niño y tú a la niña'' le aviso Momo

Cualquier cosa que fueran a decir fue repentinamente interrumpida por alguien que abrió la puerta… de una patada

''¡no podemos entrar mi trasero!''

''Katsuki no grites'' le regaño su esposa

En esos momentos los padres de ambos y sus amigos ingresaron a la habitación

''Hija ¿Cómo te encuentras?'' pregunto la Sra. Yaoyorozu

''ya estoy bien mamá''

''¿estos son nuestros nietos?'' pregunto Inko

''así es mamá son un niño y una niña'' respondió Izuku

Poco a poco comenzaron a mostrarles los niños a todos sus tíos

''son tan adorables'' chillo Mina

''¿Por qué no hay nada rosa o celeste aquí?'' pregunto Kaminari

''eso es porque con Izuku no quisimos saber sus géneros hasta el día del nacimiento por eso compramos cosa de color amarrillas, blancas'' respondió Momo

''ahora tienen muchos tíos y tías para que los malcríen'' sonrió Kirishima

Entonces All Might se acercó a la pareja

''felicidades Joven Izuku estoy realmente orgulloso de ti''

''muchas gracias All Might''

''All Might''

El héroe retirado desvió su mirada hacia Momo

''usted ya sabe que es parte de esta familia debido a que es como un padre para Izuku pero aun así quería agradecerte por todo''

''no hay nada que deba agradecerme''

''eso no es cierto hace años si Izuku no le hubiera conocido nada de lo que ha sucedido habría pasado… es gracias a usted que yo puedo experimentar la felicidad que siento en estos momentos''

A excepción de Inko y Bakugou nadie lograba entender las palabras de Momo

La pelinegra le tendió a su hijo a All Might para que lo cargara

''por eso… quiero que conozca a Toshinori'' sonrió cálidamente

Tanto All Might como Izuku abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, All Might miro al pequeño en sus brazos que parecía estar mirándolo con sus pequeños ojos verdes

''estoy de acuerdo con el nombre'' sonrió Izuku

''Muchas gracias eso significa mucho para mí''

Tal vez ya no era un héroe y no tenía más sus poderes pero All Might se prometió que mientras viviera protegería y guiaría a estos niños ya que ahora al igual que sus padres también eran su familia

''¿Qué hay de la niña?'' pregunto Itsuka

Izuku miro a la pequeña en brazos de Inko mientras comenzaba a murmurar

''lo está haciendo de nuevo'' dijo Todoroki

''algunas costumbres nunca mueren'' sonrió Iida

''¡presta atención maldito nerd!''

''ah lo siento'' se rasco la nuca nerviosamente ''me gustaría llamarla Izumi''

''es un buen nombre'' asintió el padre de Momo

Así los minutos transcurrieron mientras los amigos reían y charlaban

''no son lindos Katsuki'' se acercó al rubio Ibara con Izumi en sus brazos

''supongo''

''a decir verdad… quería decirte algo''

''¿Qué sucede?''

''bueno veras los malestares que he estado teniendo últimamente parece que son… de embarazo''

Bakugou abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido

''estoy embarazada Katsuki'' sonrió Ibara

Todos dejaron sus conversaciones para felicitar a la pareja

''felicidades hermano'' se le acerco Kirishima

El rubio no se movía y cuando lo movieron cayó de espaldas completamente desmayado algunos comenzaron a reírse y otros le sacaban fotografías

* * *

 **Varios minutos después**

Después de que Bakugou se despertara y decidieran molestarlo un rato Sero saco una cámara

''vamos a tomarnos una fotografía''

Con ayuda de una enfermera todos inmortalizaron el momento después de todo estaban celebrando la llegada al mundo de Toshinori Yaoyorozu Midoriya e Izumi Yaoyorozu Midoriya

* * *

 **De vuelta a la actualidad (6 años después)**

Momo termino de contar su historia mientras los niños miraban la foto donde aparecían sus padres cargándolos junto a sus tíos y tías, sus abuelos, su abuela Inko y su abuelo All Might

''es una gran foto'' sonrió Izumi

''es una de mis favoritas'' les dijo Momo

''¿en serio el tío Bakugou se desmayó?'' pregunto Toshinori

''así es, por eso se enoja cada vez que se lo recuerdan'' se rio su madre

''mamá acabo de notar algo''

''¿Qué cosa hija?''

''en la mayoría de las fotos de cuando eras joven utilizabas el cabello recogido pero ahora casi siempre lo llevas suelto''

''bueno es que tu padre me dijo que me veía más bonita de esa forma''

''aun lo creo''

Todos dirigieron sus ojos a la puerta para ver a Izuku apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados aun con su traje de héroe puesto

''¡papá!'' gritaron al unísono los niños y corrieron a abrazarlo

Izuku los levanto en sus brazos mientras sonreía

''Así que me estuvieron esperando''

''¿y tú desde cuando estás aquí?'' pregunto Momo mientras se acercaba

''Desde que comenzaste con la historia de la foto no quería interrumpirte ya que me encanta escuchar tu voz''

Momo se ruborizo, a pesar de tantos años su esposo aun podía hacer que se ruborice como cuando estaban en la preparatoria

''bueno ustedes dos será mejor que se acuesten a dormir''

Toshinori bostezo y un poco de fuego salió de su boca

''Toshi lo estás haciendo de nuevo''

Izuku se rio entre dientes

''no te preocupes hijo aprenderás a controlarlo con el tiempo''

Llevándolos a su cama y arropándolos los padres les desearon buenas noches a sus hijos

''buenas noches Toshi, buenas noches Izumi''

''buenas noches Papá, buenas noches Mamá'' respondieron al unísono

Ya fuera de la habitación la pareja se miró a los ojos

''me alegra que estés de vuelta''

''siempre cumpliré la promesa que te hice''

Entonces ambos se besaron mientras Momo pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello e Izuku envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cintura

''creo que Deku el símbolo de la paz necesita una recompensa''

Izuku levanto a su esposa estilo nupcial

''y que tiene en mente la heroína Creati''

''vamos al cuarto y te lo diré''

Así ambos se dirigieron a su habitación con una sonrisa sin saber que nueve meses después de esa noche un nuevo Midoriya llegaría a la familia para llenar sus días de alegría.

Pero eso como dicen… es otra historia.

* * *

 **y alli esta espero que lo hayan disfrutado a mi me gusto mucho como quedo**

 **quiero agradecer los Reviews de los que les gusto la historia que sin importar que sean pocos me traen una gran satisfaccion**

 **y les agradesco por haber leido hasta el final**

 **entonces Buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches depende a la hora que lo lean**


End file.
